Written Words Are Everything
by Weetos
Summary: Kurt Hummel had waited all his life for the name to appear on his wrist. After it did, his life was ruined. Will he find his soulmate or will he stay at McKinley and be around his tormentors forever? (I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own glee or any of its characters. I'm not affiliated with Ryan Murphy, either._

_This is my first story and I'd really like feedback. If people like this, I'll definitely make sure to post at least a chapter a week, and if I don't, I'll try to make the next chapter twice as long to make up for it._

* * *

_Soulmate:_ The name written on your hand determines who your soulmate is. It appears at the age of 16 and takes several weeks to complete. It is often said to be slightly painful. Your soulmate is the person you are destined to be with, and on rare occasions, your soul mate is of the same gender as you.

_SLAM!_

Karofsky sent Kurt sailing into his locker. Nobody turned their head to help him. No one acknowledged him. He had never felt more alone in his life.

All his life, Kurt had been bullied. At first, it was because of his voice. Then, it was his clothes. Now, it was because of the name on his wrist.

_Blaine Anderson_

Just the name was enough to make him fall in love, yet it was also enough to make his life a living hell. Since he was gay, people weren't that accepting of his soulmate's name, but because he lived in Lima, it was like a death sentence.

It gave the Neanderthals an even better reason to slushie him daily, toss him into dumpsters, and throwing him against the lockers.

"Watch it, homo!" Dave yelled as he fell to the ground.

Kurt winced, knowing he'd have another bruise to explain to his dad, who'd already caught him once the previous week:

_Kurt came home right after school to change out of his clothes, since he'd been slushied twice. He'd forgotten his spare outfit that morning and desperately wanted out of his stained clothes. _

_Right as he pulled his shirt up, his dad walked into his room to ask him a question about supper._

"_Hey, Kurt! What's the name of that dish y—what the hell, Kurt?! What happened to your back?!" his dad questioned angrily._

"_N-nothing, dad. I've just been falling a lot during glee club." He stuttered, hurriedly shoving a clean shirt on._

"_Don't lie to me, Kurt."_

_Kurt sighed, knowing he'd have to tell him sooner or later. Burt was very good at knowing when something was amiss._

"_I've just been having a hard time with the bullies lately, dad. Don't worry."_

_His dad knew it wouldn't do him any good to question Kurt further, but he said "Fine. But if I hear about one more incident, you're being taken out of that school. I won't stand for this any longer, Kurt."_

"_I understand, dad..."_

"—and then we got back tog—KURT! Are you even listening to me? I'm trying to tell you how Finn and I got back together and you're completely spacing out on me!" Rachel fumed the next day at school.

Rachel and Finn were soulmates, but they had quite a few issues with staying together. One day, Rachel would be overly obnoxious and dump him if he ignored her, and the next, they'd be back to their old routines.

"Rachel, I am _so _sorry. I- I don't feel that well today. I think I'm going to head home, okay? Tell everyone in glee I'll be there tomorrow, will you?"

"Fine, but you had best feel better by this weekend. We have our sleepover, remember?"

How could he forget? She reminded him every day when they planned them. He really wished Mercedes hadn't stopped going to them. It was torture with it just being Rachel.

She always picked the nastiest vegan snacks she could find and forced Kurt to eat them. He wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom upstairs, either. _That_ was annoying. Then there was the fact that her dads would always ask him if he'd found his soulmate yet.

He shook his head and walked over to his locker to get his things. After he grabbed his bag and closed his locker, someone grabbed him and started to drag him towards the locker room. He tried screaming for help, but he was hit hard in the stomache, making him gasp for breath.

"Shut up, fag!" He heard someone scream in his ear.

Someone else hit him, then. He whimpered in pain, only to be beaten worse. '_They're going to kill me.' _He realized. After a while he stopped trying to get away and just lay there.

"Dude, I think he's had enough." One of them said.

"No! I'm not done with this little disgusting queer!"

_Karofsky _

Of course. He had tried to kiss him last month, but Kurt slapped him in the face. Kurt knew his secret. David Karofsky's soulmate was a boy. He'd threatened to kill Kurt the next week. Somehow, Burt hadn't figured that out yet. It seemed like he was keeping his promise, too. The reason _why_ this was taking place was a mystery to him, though. He hadn't told anyone.

His head hurt and his body ached. Soon, he stopped thinking, stopped reacting. He just let himself fall into the darkness, losing consciousness.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay! So, like I said, this is my first fanfic and I really love the ones with soulmates, so I decided to write my own. It's not going to be all rainbows and butterflies, but Klaine is endgame. I'll try to add humor when I can and I'll take advice on how you want things to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, guys! I was really hesitant to put this story up since I didn't think many people would like it. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters.

* * *

Burt Hummel was a kind man. He helped people when he could and never asked for anything in return. He accepted people for who they were and it certainly didn't bother him that his son was gay and he loved him just the same.

He could also deal with a lot of things. Problems occurred every day. It was a part of life. Nothing ever got him down because he would always find a way to make things right. However, the call about his son being taken to the hospital after being found in the boys' locker room, barely alive, broke him.

Burt sank down to the ground, crying and cursing himself for not doing something sooner. Kurt was everything to him. He couldn't handle losing him.

He had seen the signs and was aware of something bad happening. He didn't press Kurt for information because he'd begged him not to and Burt was not one to go against his son's wishes.

He was told on the phone that Kurt was in critical condition and that he might not make it. He thanked the woman on the phone for letting him know what was going on and as soon as the line went dead, he started to cry.

He sobbed for what felt like hours and when he was done, he tried to contain himself. He needed to get to his son, which he couldn't do if he was careless, so he calmed his nerves enough to drive. When he was finally able to leave, he went straight to the hospital to be by Kurt's side.

When the doctors had Kurt stable, he was allowed in to see him. He choked on a sob when he saw him. His precious child had bruises and cuts covering every visible part of his body, a cast on his right arm, and many other frightening wounds.

"Oh _god_…" he cried brokenly as tears ran down his face. He then heard someone walking into the room.

"Hello. You're Mr. Hummel, correct?" He hastily wiped his face and turned around to see one of the doctors speaking to him.

"Yes." He said, his voice almost failing him.

"Your son is sleeping now, Mr. Hummel. We gave him some medicine to ease the pain. He went through surgery as soon as he arrived, so he's stable, but he has some cracked ribs and a few broken bones. I'm incredibly sorry for this, sir. I know it's hard to see your child lying in a hospital bed with a battered body."

He sat there, holding Kurt's hand all day, never leaving his side. Carole came in that night to talk her husband into coming home for the night, but he refused. After having a doctor come in to speak with Burt, she was able to take him home.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dalton Academy, the Warblers were having yet another impromptu performance. During the song, their lead singer, Blaine Anderson, began messing up on his footwork and even sang a few words wrong.

He'd gone pale in a matter of seconds, and could barely stand on his feet by the time they went back to their classrooms for the last class of the day.

He started to feel pain in his chest, then to the other parts of his body. Soon, he couldn't breathe. He fell out of his chair and onto the floor, startling the other students.

"Mr. Anderson! Are you alright?!" exclaimed his teacher, Mr. Henderson

"With the tiny amount of energy he had left in him, Blaine shook his head. His vision then began to blur and he felt himself losing consciousness.

* * *

Blaine was sent home from the hospital the next day with the warning to be careful and take it easy. He hadn't realized that he'd been pushing himself. He'd felt great the day before.

Wes, of course, was concerned about Blaine, but he also cared about the Warblers' and sectionals. He wasn't happy with Blaine and clearly stated so at school.

"Blaine! What the hell is wrong with you? We're 4 weeks away from sectionals! Why would you choose _now_ to do this?! You have all of the solos!" Wes screamed.

"Wes, I swear to you, I felt fine all day until then! I don't _know_ why I collapsed. I just started feeling like someone was beating the hell out of me, okay? I couldn't breathe. Just back off for once, man."

Jeff and Nick walked in, hand in hand, and Nick asked, "So do they know what caused it?"

"I'm supposed to get a call this afternoon about the test results."

"You know, Blaine, something could have happened to your soul—"

"No! I don't want to hear that! If something happened to Kurt, I don't know what I'd do..."

"_Blaine… _Think about it. When I broke my arm, Nick complained about how _his _arm hurt." Jeff said with a look of sorrow on his face. (A/N: I ship them together so hard.)

"Look, guys. I'll let you know what the doctor says as soon as I can. Just _please_ let me find out before you ask me anything else.

* * *

Blaine nervously paced back and forth, waiting for the call from the hospital. The moment the call came, he snatched the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Anderson? We're calling about your test results from your visit here. There was no damage found in the x-ray scans and the tests all came up negative. There is a great possibility that what you experienced was an effect of something that has happened to your soulmate. Have you bonded with your soulmate yet?"

"No, Sir. I haven't even met my soulmate yet."

They talked for a while longer, but the doctor was ill-informed about bonding, so Blaine was left with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomache.

Could something have happened to Kurt? His name was still prominent on Blaine's hand. When people died, their names faded on their soulmate's hand.

He went to his computer and typed in _'Feeling your soulmate's pain before you have bonded'_

'Rarity of Feeling Before Bonding.' was the first thing that popped up, so Blaine clicked it, anxious to see what information lay on the webpage.

* * *

So, if you're still sticking around by now, I'd like to let you know that the chapters will start being a lot longer than this and I will probably update once or twice a week.


	3. Not A Chapter

Author's Note: I am SO sorry, guys! It's been a completely stressful week for me and I got behind on writing. My mom's been in and out of the hospital recently and I have had a LOT of homework. I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I have to finish writing it and I'll even start on the next chapter, tonight, too.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: It's up! I'm really sorry for the wait. My mom has been doing better throughout this past week, too. I worked for a majority of the night last night on this and I really hope you all enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. *Sad face*

* * *

Kurt awoke to murky sunlight shining in his face. His dad was right beside him, holding his hand.

"Hi, dad."

"Kurt!" Burt let go of his hand and hugged him lightly, tears shining in his eyes.

He was a little confused about what was going on and didn't understand why his dad looked so joyous to see him. He tried to sit up, only to feel immense pain in his body and he let out a small whimper.

"Whoa, buddy! Don't move. It'll tear your stitches and reopen your wounds if you make sudden movements." Burt said to him, looking worried.

He looked down to see his body wrapped up in numerous places.

"_Oh…" _he said softly. He'd forgotten about that.

"Kurt… I know you just woke up, but son, we're taking you out of McKinley… and placing you at Dalton Academy." His dad said.

Kurt just nodded his head. He'd known that this was coming. His dad had discussed going to this school with him numerous times. Leaving the New Directions would be hard, but leaving Mercedes and Rachel was going to be worse.

"Why did you let it get this bad, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"I…. I don't know, dad. I really don't." he said, lowering his head.

"How bad did it get? Be honest with me Kurt. You can't dodge this anymore. I'm done giving you that much space. What went on in that school?"

Kurt felt broken inside. He had no choice but to tell his dad everything. He knew he would freak out if he told him everything, but Burt could read him like a book.

"One of the football players gave me hell every day. David Karofsky is his name. I got thrown into lockers and dumpsters a lot. I was slushied every single day by him, too. He hated me. Hell, he probably still does, given the fact that he tried to kill me."

"But _why _did he?"

Burt was confused. He didn't understand why someone could hate another person that much. Sure, Kurt was gay. Yeah, he had a guy's name on his hand. Was that really enough to try to take another's life? Especially at such a young age?

"He was afraid I would tell his secret. He… he threatened to kill me a few weeks ago."

"_What?!_ What the hell, Kurt?!"

"I didn't think he meant it in a literal term, okay? I was terrified, dad." Kurt pleaded.

"Kurt, you just don't go around lying to people, telling them that you're fine when you've been threatened!" Burt yelled.

"And WHAT would have been the point, dad?! If I had said anything, the school board wouldn't have allowed him to be expelled! Nothing would have changed! I would be in the same position as I am right now, if not worse, if I'd have told a single person!"

Kurt was enraged. Nobody card if he got bullied. Telling Coach Sylvester about it wouldn't have helped anything. His dad knew that. The machines he was attached to were going haywire as his temper got the best of him.

Two nurses rushed into the room to make sure he was okay. They stayed until his heartbeat slowed down, suggesting that Burt should leave. Kurt shook his head and demanded that his father stay in the room. They didn't press the matter since he would just get upset again, so they left the room.

As soon as the door shut, his dad looked at him with hurt filled eyes. Kurt looked back at him, tears gleaming in his eyes.

"It would have mattered to _me_. I could have taken you to Dalton before it ever reached this level. I won't stand for someone threatening my son! I _knew_ I should have made you transfer sooner." His dad said.

Burt started to cry. He had known that something wasn't right. Kurt had been losing _so_ much weight. He stopped eating, stopped socializing. He wouldn't even ask for money or help in the shop anymore.

All of the signs were there, yet he completely ignored them in his battle with himself. He had wanted so badly to follow Kurt's wishes, yet he had wanted to do the right thing and place Kurt in a position that would keep him safe.

"Don't cry, dad. It's my fault. I should have said something to you instead of hiding from my fears and not facing them like I should have. Neither of us thought we would end up where we are now. Everything will be okay."

"You could have _died, _Kurt. You would have if Finn and Puck hadn't gone into the locker room and found you."

"I know, dad. It's scary to know that I was beaten within an inch of my life. It really does get better, though. Sure, we won't forget anything, but the pain from it will die down after a while."

"I'm just glad you're still here. That's all I could have ever asked for." Burt said, holding his hand and looking at him.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kurt was discharged from the hospital. He was told to be extremely careful and to come back in a few weeks to have the stitches removed.

He was excited to go home. He hated hospitals. Mercedes and Rachel came every day to visit him, but the circumstances were not very pleasant. One of the things he looked forward to the most about leaving was resuming his skin care routine.

Wearing his designer clothes after he was sent home was what he looked forward to the most, though. He loathed those gowns they made you wear at hospitals. Then again, his skinny jeans weren't really appropriate to use while lying in a hospital bed.

When he got home, he went to his closet to change out of the sweat pants, '_Really_, _dad?_' and t-shirt his dad brought him, only to scream in terror.

"DAD! Where are all of my clothes?!"

"The doctor said you couldn't wear anything tight fitting until you fully heal. That means no skinny jeans, Kurt."

"But_ dad…_" Kurt whined.

"No buts, young man. We don't need to make another trip to the hospital any time soon, so you're going to follow the doctor's orders. With_out _complaints."

"What am I supposed to _wear?!_" Kurt exclaimed.

"The t-shirts and sweatpants I bought for you yesterday. I even got different colored shirts for you, which I didn't have to do. If you don't like it, go naked." Burt said, giving what most people referred to ask Kurt's bitch look.

"UGH! I have been waiting all week to wear my clothes again! I even ranted to you abo—You let me rant about it even though you weren't going to let me wear anything?!"

Burt smirked and walked away. Carole, who'd been standing in the living room, looked at him with wide eyes for a moment and then rushed after her husband.

Kurt went to his room, muttering under his breath about the unfairness of the situation. He walked over to the neatly folded clothes and grimaced. It was going to be a tortuous task to put these clothes on. He hated sweatpants.

"Great. Now I get to dress like Finn."

"I heard that!" Finn yelled.

"Well, it's true!" He yelled back.

Finn walked into his room and stared at the clothes.

"Actually, dude, I don't usually wear sweatpants. I wear jeans." He said.

Kurt looked at him with such a venomous glare that he paled and started apologizing profusely and nearly fell in his attempt to exit Kurt's room.

* * *

Since he would be starting school at Dalton on Monday, Kurt spent a majority of his day on Friday and all day Saturday studying the school books that his dad had picked up the previous week. He was already behind by a few weeks and Dalton worked a lot faster pace than McKinley, so he was extremely nervous.

He wasn't looking forward to going to a school where you had to wear uniforms, but the thought of having a dorm room seemed nice. It would be easier on him since he wouldn't have to get up as early in the morning or drive for 2 hours just to get to school.

On Sunday, he drove his Navigator to Dalton while his dad and Carole rode separately. Burt refused to allow Kurt to lift a finger, so that meant that he wasn't allowed to carry a single box of his things to his dorm room.

He didn't really mind considering the fact that it hurt to carry more than one book at a time. Being weak was what he disliked. The painkillers that Burt forced him to take made him exhausted and walking a lot wore him out.

When they arrived, they looked around a small portion of the school before going to the headmaster's office. The school was gorgeous. It had large windows, mahogany walls and floors, and beautiful furniture was perfectly placed around the school.

After a while, they headed back to the front of the school, going towards the office.

"Hello. I'm Headmaster Uhrman. You're Kurt Hummel, correct?" he asked as he shook Kurt's hand.

"Yes, sir. Thank you very much for allowing me to come to Dalton."

Since Burt wasn't able to afford Dalton's expenses, Headmaster Uhrman, who had learned of Kurt's attack, offered him a music scholarship right away.

"You're welcome, Kurt. How have you been faring after the surgery?"

"Much better. I get tired very easily and my dad hid all of my clothes, though." Kurt said, sighing.

"He's not allowed to wear tight fitting clothes so they don't bother his wounds and harm him further." Burt explained when he gave him an alarmed look.

"I see." Headmaster Uhrman chuckled.

* * *

After a while of explaining the procedures during classes, schedules, and curfew, they were escorted to Kurt's dorm room.

"Your roommate should be back later this evening. He's aware of the circumstances and you have the same schedule as him. He has agreed to help you find your way around and to keep tabs on you." With that, the headmaster exited the room.

Kurt was told to stay in his room as Burt and Carole brought his things up. He'd argued that it would take longer that way, but his dad ignored him and did so anyways. Every time a box was brought up, Kurt would unload it and place the items from it in their proper places.

After he was settled in, he said his goodbyes to them and sat down to read from his textbooks. He read for hours, only to stop when he heard the door open.

"Hey! You're my new roommate, right?" the guy asked, overly excited.

Kurt stared at him for a moment. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had honey colored eyes, curly hair, and -wait a minute—he was probably creeping him out since he _was_ just ogling his body. He blushed and looked away. (A/N: Only enough gel to tame the curls on weekends.)

"Yeah, I am." He mumbled.

"Sweet! I've always wanted a roommate! I'm Blaine." Blaine held his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt's jaw dropped. '_Blaine!? Oh, my god! He could be my soulmate! Please let his last name be Anderson!' _He mentally shook his head and held his hand out.

"My name's Kurt."

* * *

Author's Note: So, I kept my promise and it's longer than the last two chapters. If I hadn't been in such a rush to complete it, it would be even longer. It really means a lot to me that you guys are willing to read this. I have more follows and favorites than I could have ever dreamed of having and I would like to thank every single one of you. I love writing this story and I really hope you all enjoy reading it.

Reviews really _are _like crack, by the way. I would love to hear your feedback on this chapter. I also take advice and things you'd like to see into consideration. Oh! And by the way, if you guys can give me some good names for teachers, I'd really appreciate it. My sister came up with the headmaster's name. If you guys would like to see the people from the New Directions and their soulmates in one of the next two chapters, let me know.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: Again, I'm really sorry, guys, since I haven't updated all week. I've had a lot of homework and I also had rehearsals for All County Band on Thursday and Friday, with the concert being Friday night. Needless to say, I didn't have time to write. I hope this chapter makes up for it, though. Please leave a review letting me know what you'd like to see happen.

Oh! If you guys see anything that doesn't make sense, it's because I'm watching The Wizard of Oz as I'm finishing this up.

* * *

Blaine was extremely happy when he heard that he was getting a roommate. He made sure the room was clean the day he heard about the new student sharing a room with him, which was a big deal since his friends always made a huge mess when they stayed in his dorm room.

He recalled his conversation with Headmaster Uhrman, who'd asked to speak with him on the previous Monday.

'_You're probably wondering why I called for you to see me at the moment, but I can assure you that you are in no trouble. I would like to ask a favor of you, Blaine.'_

'_Yes sir?'_

'_As you know, you are receiving a roommate on Sunday. All of his classes happen to be the exact same as yours, so I wanted to know if you would be willing to help him get to all of them. He will need to be helped to catch up with all of his work, though.'_

'_I don't mind helping him out, sir.'_

'_Please be kind to him, Blaine. He has come to us for the same reason you did.'_

_Blaine's smile instantly dropped from his face and was replaced with a grimace._

'_I'll try my absolute hardest to make him feel at home, sir. I promise.'_

* * *

He stayed hyper for the entire week, annoying Wes and acting like Jeff did on a regular basis. Wes kept scalding him for jumping on the furniture during Warblers' practice and had threatened to hurt him if he did it another time.

He couldn't help it, though. He had been asking for a roommate all year. Trent constantly complained about sharing a room with Flint and had even called him crazy for wanting to share one with someone else.

He didn't think of himself as crazy, though. He often found himself being dreadfully lonely and he craved someone to share a dorm room with because of it. His friends probably wouldn't see it the same way he did, but they all had roommates, so they couldn't relate.

When he had to put on music just to keep his room from being completely silent, he didn't get a lot of homework finished. The music would consume him and he would become lost in it.

He was immensely glad for his roommate, if only for the company.

* * *

On Sunday, he got a call from his brother, Cooper, demanding that he join him for coffee at the Lima Bean.

He'd refused at first, telling Cooper he had plans, but he came to Dalton and forced Blaine into his car with the help of Jeff and Nick.

"So, Squirt. What were those huge plans of yours that kept you from agreeing to come have coffee with me?" Cooper asked.

"_Well, _Coop. My roommate is coming today and I'm supposed to show him around. I think his knowing how to get around is more important than going to the Lima Bean." Blaine said, fuming.

"You'll get back soon. Calm down, Blainey."

Blaine covered his mouth to keep from screaming at his brother and ignored him for the rest of the ride. He let Cooper order his drink for him and demanded they go straight back to Dalton as soon as he was done drinking his Medium Drip.

* * *

They were soon on their way back to Dalton since Cooper knew Blaine would just call one of his friends to get him if he didn't take him back when he asked, as he'd done it before.

The moment the car stopped, he rushed to the school. He was stopped by Jeff and Nick, who apologized to him for helping Cooper. They both were aware that he didn't get along with his brother. He shook it off, telling them it was okay, even though they all knew it wasn't. He quickly walked up to his room and ripped the door open.

"Hey! You're my new roommate, right?" Blaine exclaimed in an excited voice.

His eyes widened slightly at seeing him. He was stunningly beautiful with gorgeous eyes that were a mix between green, blue, and gray. He had clear, pale skin and chestnut hair that was perfectly coiffed. The sight of him took Blaine's breath away.

"Yeah, I am." The gorgeous boy's voice snapped Blaine out of his haze.

"Sweet! I've always wanted a roommate! I'm Blaine." Blaine held his hand out to him.

The boy's jaw dropped, which confused Blaine.

"My name's Kurt." He finally said, which made Blaine's heart soar.

'_Oh, my god. He's my soulmate. I can die happy now. It has to be him. It just has to.' _Blaine thought.

He grabbed Kurt's hand, shook it, and said, "Well, then. Welcome to Dalton, Kurt. I hope you enjoy it here. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Do you want to go down to the dining hall and get something to eat?"

"Y-yeah." Kurt stuttered, moving his books and getting up.

"Okay! Let's go then!" Blaine said, his voice rising slightly.

* * *

"So you have all of the same classes as me, right?" Blaine asked as they walked back up to their dorm.

"That's what Headmaster Uhrman told me." Kurt said, shrugging.

"That means you won't get lost when your classes end." He said, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt nodded and thanked him as they walked into the room. While they were eating dinner, Blaine offered to help Kurt put his posters on the walls and unpack his belongings. His eyes lit up when Kurt agreed to let him help. He had even told Kurt that he'd been told he was healing and had just been released from the hospital.

As they began putting his things up, Blaine look at Kurt with a disapproving look. He'd been wincing as he stretched to put the posters up, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Sit down, Kurt." He said sternly.

Kurt looked at him, alarmed. He let out a tiny whimper as Blaine glared at him. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Shit! Kurt, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I promise. I just don't want you hurting yourself any more than you already have."

"I have to finish with everything, Blaine. I can't stop now just because I'm a little sore." Kurt looked at him with sad eyes..

"Let me do it, then. You can tell me where everything goes." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt sighed but gave in when Blaine gave him a puppy dog pout.

"Yay!" he exclaimed as Kurt sat down.

* * *

Blaine woke up early the next morning to get ready. He couldn't sleep very well the night before knowing that the boy he shared a dorm with could possibly be his soulmate.

He didn't ask Kurt his last name the night before out of fear that his last name wasn't Hummel. Kurt didn't ask his name, either, though, so it was fine with him.

Kurt had asked him the previous night to wake him up for school, so when he was finished getting dressed, he went over to Kurt.

"Kurt, it's time to get up." He said, shaking him.

"Dun wanna get up. Go 'way." Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

"Come on, Kurt. I woke up late, so we need to hurry up." He lied.

Kurt shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, he came out of the bathroom completely dressed with his hair looking flawless.

"Let's go, Blaine! I really don't want to be late!" he said breathlessly.

"Calm down, Kurt. I just lied to get you to wake up. We have about an hour until we even have to leave."

Kurt's cheeks got red and he stomped over to his bed. He shoved his books into his satchel and glared at Blaine.

He refused to talk to him for the rest of the morning until Blaine mentioned breakfast.

* * *

"I'm still mad at you." Kurt huffed as they walked to the dining hall.

"I know. That's what you get for trying to fall back asleep, though." Blaine said with an amused smile on his face.

They sat in silence after they received their food. When the bell for first period rang, Kurt followed Blaine to his first period class.

When they arrived, their teacher, Mr. Williams shook Kurt's hand and then cleared his throat.

"Good morning, class. I would like you all to meet your new classmate, Kurt Hummel. Please sit by Mr. Anderson. Raise your hand, please, Blaine, so Kurt knows where to go."

Blaine's heart was hammering. _Kurt Hummel. _He looked at his wrist, finding the name rather quickly.

Kurt Hummel

There was no doubt about it. Kurt really was his soulmate. Something then took his breath away. 'Oh, _god.' _He thought. '_What exactly happened to Kurt that caused me to feel that much pain last month? And why did it affect me so much?'_

* * *

End Note: I'm really sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I've been meaning to make them a lot longer, but it's very time consuming and my schedule's been haywire. Reviews warm my heart, though, guys, so you should leave one.

Also, if you guys want to see both points of view for everything, please let me know. I like the idea of adding Blaine's point of view for everything, but I want to know if you do.

I didn't have time to proofread this, so please excuse any mistakes.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So I'm the worst person in the world right now. I haven't put up a new chapter in about two weeks. This one's probably going to be short again since I really want to put it up as soon as possible. I hope you guys don't mind if it's not as long as I said. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy the chapter!

:O 100 followers?! This must be heaven. Thank you all so much! I really hope you like this chapter!

I'm really tired, so I didn't proofread this one very well. Sorry in advance.

Be sure to read the End Note, guys.

* * *

Kurt was not looking forward to getting up that morning. He hadn't slept well the night before and he craved sleep. He heard Blaine moving around the room and held a pillow to his ears.

It was only a matter of time before Blaine came to him to wake him up, so he was trying to treasure his last minutes of sleep.

As if on cue, Blaine walked over to him a few minutes later.

"Kurt, it's time to get up." He said, shaking Kurt.

"Dun wanna get up. Go 'way." Kurt mumbled into his pillow, annoyed that he couldn't have as much sleep.

"Come on, Kurt. I woke up late, so we need to hurry up." He heard him say.

Kurt shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed his uniform off the clothes rack in the bathroom and swiftly dressed himself. He fixed his hair in record time and came out fifteen minutes later.

"Let's go, Blaine! I really don't want to be late!" he said breathlessly.

"Calm down, Kurt. I just lied to get you to wake up. We have about an hour until we even have to leave." Blaine said.

'_WHAT?!' _He thought. '_This is _not _something I wanted to wake up to on my first day here!'_

He angrily stomped over to his bed, plopping down and shoving his books into his satchel. He glared at Blaine while contemplating yelling at him.

Since he was the only person Kurt knew, he didn't want to be rude to Blaine and be left by himself to find his classes. He settled for ignoring him for the rest of the morning in hopes of calming his nerves.

His plan went well until he heard his stomach growl. Blaine chuckled and asked him if he wanted to go down to get breakfast. Kurt nodded and grabbed his things, following Blaine as he left the room.

* * *

"I'm still mad at you." Kurt huffed as they walked to the dining hall.

"I know. That's what you get for trying to fall back asleep, though." Blaine said with an amused smile on his face.

He quickly looked away from him when they got to the line, grabbed some fruit and yogurt, and walked with Blaine to a table.

They sat in silence after they received their food. When the bell for first period rang, Kurt followed Blaine to his first period class.

He was extremely nervous to meet everyone, especially after everything he'd been through. He didn't need another bullying incident to make his life worse than it already was.

* * *

When they arrived, Kurt walked up to the teacher, Mr. Williams, to introduce himself and ask where he was to be seated. The man smiled, shook his hand, and cleared his throat.

"Good morning, class. I would like you all to meet your new classmate, Kurt Hummel. Please sit by Mr. Anderson. Raise your hand, please, Blaine, so Kurt knows where to go."

'_Oh, god. He really is my soulmate. God, he's gorgeous. Wait! I'm supposed to be sitting down, not standing here like a dumbass.'_

He quickly walked to his seat and sat down. He tried to listen to the teacher talk, but his mind kept flashing with thoughts about his soulmate. It was something that neither him nor his dad had ever expected him to find any time soon, especially in a place like Ohio, yet he was sitting right next to the one person who was meant to be his other half.

'_I guess it makes sense now how I felt so safe and calm around him after I met him' _he thought. '_If you look past him being an ass and lying so I would get up this morning.'_

He'd always had a hard time letting anyone in, but Blaine eased his way through Kurt's walls within an hour of knowing him. The power of their connection was breathtaking, but also scary. He didn't know if he was ready to trust someone or be in a relationship, and Blaine didn't know that.

He glanced at his wrist, staring intently at the name. A smile tugged at his lips as he saw it.

Blaine Anderson

'The fullness in your heart when you find your soulmate is the best feeling in the world. It's like being wrapped up in warmth and sunlight, feeling yourself become breathless with emotion. The bond you're meant to share is like no other. Your soulmate will understand you better than anyone in the world and will make you feel whole in a way that only he knows how.'

Kurt remembered when his mother had uttered those words. She was dying, but the things she had spoken of were true and beautiful. What she had said to her son in those last few hours of his life stayed in his heart and mind. He could never forget what she had told him.

He sighed and looked back down at his work, determined to finish it before class ended.

* * *

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. His classes were positively horrible because he was extremely behind in almost everything. Every single teacher assigned Blaine as his tutor, though, so it wasn't completely devastating. However, it did suck that he needed one in the first place.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's go get some food!" Blaine exclaimed, acting like a hyper puppy.

They walked to the dining hall and got their food. Blaine waited for Kurt and then led him to his regular table, which happened to be full of Warblers.

"Hi, Kurt!" a blonde boy yelled out, somehow looking way more hyper than Blaine had all day.

Kurt placed his tray down on the table and sat down.

"Hi..." he said, not knowing anyone there.

"I'm Jeff!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Kurt smiled and looked around him. With a nudge from Jeff, the boy beside him introduced himself.

"I'm Nick, Jeff's soulmate and boyfriend." he said.

'_Wait, what? Wow, I'm blind. They're holding hands, moron. So no one cares? I think I might like this school after all.'_

Blaine introduced him to Wes, David, Trent, Flint, and Thad, who were all very kind to him. He began eating his salad while listening to Jeff, who was telling him about the Warblers and some of the stupid things they had done.

"So, Kurt. How's your first day been so far?" Wes asked.

"It's been okay, I guess. I'm really behind in every class except French, so that really sucks." He said.

"Yeah! That's not fair, Kurt!" Blaine yelled. "You've missed like a month of school and you're still better at French than me."

Both Jeff and Kurt burst out laughing at the expression on his face. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Shut up, Blaine. We all know you suck at French." Nick said.

Blaine glared at him and slapped him on the arm, mumbling under his breath.

"I can tutor you in French. I mean, it's the least I can do since you're helping me in everything else." Kurt suggested.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly.

Kurt laughed and nodded his head. He couldn't help smiling around him. Blaine was so hyper and energetic that it had an effect on everyone around him. Well, not as much as Jeff, but still to an extreme level.

* * *

During the last class of the day, Blaine slipped Kurt a note asking if he could sing. Kurt looked at him, puzzled.

'Why?' he wrote.

'Because If you can sing, you should try out for the Warblers today. I'm asking because I have practice right after this class.' - B

'Oh, okay. Yes, I can sing. I was in the New Directions at my old school. So yeah, I'll try out.' - K

'Kurt…?' - B

'What?' - K

'Umm… New Directions sounds like Nude Erections…' Kurt laughed, earning him a glare from the teacher. - B

'Really, Blaine? You got me in trouble!' - K

'Sorry. Anyways, yay!' - B

'Wait… what am I supposed to sing?!' - K

'Ah I didn't think about that.' - B

'Umm… what about Bring Him Home from Les Mis?' - K

'Oh, I love that song! Do that one!' - B

'Why are we passing notes, anyways?' - K

'The teachers are really strict and they take your phones and won't give them back for a week. So, we're passing notes, which, for some stupid reason, they don't care about.' - B

'Oh, okay. I really need to pay attention, though, so make sure to put the notes away, okay?' - K

Blaine looked over at him and nodded. He mouthed 'Sorry' to Kurt and put it away, writing down the notes from the board again.

* * *

"Hey, Wes? I have something to ask you, man." He heard Blaine say as he waited outside the Warblers' practice room.

"What do you want now, Blaine? You're not allowed to stand on furniture, so that better not be the question." Wes sighed.

Kurt had to bite back a laugh at that. Jeff had mentioned that at lunch. Blaine always jumped on the furniture when they practiced and had fallen once and sprained his ankle. Blaine had also kicked Jeff when he told Kurt.

"… to join the Warblers." Blaine's voice broke his train of thought as he caught the end of his sentence.

"Well, can he sing?"

"Yeah, man. He was in the glee club at his old school, apparently." Blaine said with a grin.

"Kurt? What's your vocal range?" Wes asked curiously.

"I'm a countertenor." He exclaimed proudly.

Both Blaine and Wes stared at him with wide eyes. Kurt watched as Wes ran over to David and Thad, who both looked astonished as he told them what he had just heard.

He walked back over to him and asked him to try out. He told him to give him a few minutes while he warmed up in another room.

When he came back, he sang Bring Him Home beautifully, leaving everyone staring at him in awe.

"All those in favor of Kurt being a fellow Warbler, raise your hand." Thad said, grinning.

Every single person in the room raised their hand.

"Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt."

* * *

That night, Blaine helped him with his homework in his classes and they even had spare time for Blaine to tutor him a little. He explained everything to Kurt in a way that made things very clear and easy to understand, which he was extremely grateful for.

'_This has to be a dream. My soulmate is here, I have new friends, and I haven't been bullied all day.' _He thought to himself while watching Blaine do his own homework.

He was extremely happy to have people who cared about his day and even texted to make sure he was okay. Jeff, who he just met, had done so all day, which was more than he could say about almost every single friend from McKinley.

The fact that he had constantly flinched throughout the day when people were too close to him, making him think he was going to be shoved to the floor like he was before, made him feel awful, though. He was terrified of being physically harmed and he hated not being able to face people without trying to hide away.

Going to bed with a smile on his face was something he hadn't done in a long time, yet he did just that.

* * *

End Note: What blasphemy is this? No cliffhanger? So, since I was a bum and didn't update when I should have, I decided to omit the cliffhanger for this chapter. My best excuse for not updating? AP Language & Composition and Pre-Calculus. Do my two classes explain enough?

A few things that I should probably clear up:

Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Trent are Juniors.

Thad, Wes, and David are Seniors.

I will not be adding Sebastian any time soon, but when I do, he won't be like he is in the show.

No Chandler or Hunter.

If you guys have any questions about the characters, please ask me.

By the way, reviews may help me get the next chapter up faster, especially if you have any ideas that you want me to add to the story. Plus, I love getting them. It's great to get feedback on the story.


	7. Chapter 6

Blaine had somehow managed to talk his teachers into letting him be Kurt's tutor in every class. Except French. He sucked at French. He just hoped Kurt could manage that on his own.

The thought of helping his soulmate made Blaine's heart flutter in his chest. Kurt didn't have that at his old school, and Blaine was prepared to keep that from happening. No one had ever helped him in any way at his old school, either. The thought of Kurt being slushied, beat up, shoved into lockers, and thrown in the dumpsters made him furious. Nobody really _cared _and that was what hurt the most.

He had felt so much grief in the past year, and never understood why. At times, his body would ache. Every now and then, he would burst into tears of sorrow. It was now clear why that happened. He felt every single thing that Kurt had felt.

Feeling your soulmate through the bond you shared was perfectly normal. You could tell if they were happy or sad by reaching into the depths of the bond. However, it was highly unusual to feel pain when your significant other was being hurt or to feel every part of his or her emotions.

Being able to do all of that without ever meeting your soulmate had only occurred a few times. They were said to be the strongest bonds in the world, no matter how close another couple may be. Blaine had only found that bit of information when looking for an explanation after he had passed out before. It never explained what caused it or how it could affect them. It just simply stated that it hardly happened.

Hearing his teacher dismiss the class jarred him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his things and walked through the hallways with Kurt.

"Come on Kurt! Let's go get some food!" he exclaimed excitedly as they walked closer to the dining hall.

They quickly grabbed their food as they stood in line and Blaine led him to his regular table after paying for everything.

"Hi, Kurt!" his hyper friend, Jeff, said as they walked up.

Blaine watched as Kurt stared at Jeff with a lost look on his face.

"Hi…" Kurt said softly as he sat down at the table.

"I'm Jeff!" his friend exclaimed excitedly.

Blaine smiled as he felt relief- not his own- flow through his body. Watching Kurt look at everyone expectantly made him feel stupid for not introducing him to everyone.

'_Way to go, idiot. I need a new brain. Kuuuuurt! Why do you have to turn my thoughts to mush when I look at your gorgeous face?'_

Before Blaine could introduce the others, Jeff nudged Nick, who had been eating silently. Nick looked up and smiled at Kurt.

"I'm Nick, Jeff's soulmate and boyfriend." He said with a smile.

Blaine watched as Kurt blushed after looking at the two of them. He was probably afraid of them being homophobic, or that they were going to be hurt some of the other students, so he didn't think much about it.

He quickly introduced his soulmate to all of the others at the table, who all grinned at him. Jeff immediately started talking to Kurt and revealed things about all the guys at the table. After a while, Wes finally got a word in.

"So, Kurt. How's your first day been so far?" Wes asked.

"It's been okay, I guess. I'm really behind in every class except French, so that really sucks." He said.

"Yeah! That's not fair, Kurt!" Blaine yelled. "You've missed like a month of school and you're still better at French than me."

'_You little minx. I really don't understand how the hell you're so fluent.' _

He pouted, which made both Kurt and Jeff laugh at him.

"Shut up, Blaine. We all know you suck at French." Nick said.

Blaine glared at him and slapped him, mumbling under his breath about how Nick sucked, too.

"I can tutor you in French. I mean, it's the least I can do since you're helping me in everything else." Kurt suggested.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly.

'_I'd love to hear you speak French. That'd be so ho- I mean. That'd be so helpful.'_

Kurt nodded his head and smiled, which made Blaine feel even happier than before. He loved knowing the smile on Kurt's face was put there by him. It was strange how in less than a day, he felt closer to Kurt than any other person he'd ever met, but he welcomed the feeling with open arms.

...

While sitting in A.P. English Language, the last class of the day, Blaine realized he had Warblers' practice.

'_Shit! I completely forgot about that all day! I'm supposed to be tutoring Kurt today after class is over! What am I supposed to do now?'_

Wait a minute.

Maybe Kurt could sing.

Maybe he'd want to join the Warblers.

He quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote 'Can you sing?' and handed it to Kurt, who gave him a puzzled look after reading what it said.

'Why?' Kurt wrote back.

'Because if you can sing, you should try out for the Warblers today. I'm asking because I have practice right after this class.' - B

'Oh, okay. Yes, I can sing. I was in the New Directions at my old school. So yeah, I'll try out.' – K

'Kurt…?' - B

'What?' - K

'Umm… New Directions sounds like Nude Erections…' Kurt laughed, earning him a glare from the teacher. - B

'Really, Blaine? You got me in trouble!' - K

'Sorry. Anyways, yay!' - B

'Wait… what am I supposed to sing?!' - K

'Ah I didn't think about that.' - B

'Umm… what about Bring Him Home from Les Mis?' – K

'Oh, I love that song! Do that one!' - B

'Why are we passing notes, anyways?' - K

'The teachers are really strict and they take your phones and won't give them back for a week. So, we're passing notes, which, for some stupid reason, they don't care about.' - B

'Oh, okay. I really need to pay attention, though, so make sure to put the notes away, okay?' – K

Blaine looked over at him and nodded. He mouthed 'Sorry' to Kurt and put it away, writing down the notes from the board again.

"Hey, Wes? I have something to ask you, man." He said as the Warblers were arriving for practice.

...

"What do you want now, Blaine? You're not allowed to stand on furniture, so that better not be the question." Wes sighed.

Blaine blushed as he heard Kurt laugh from where he stood in the doorway.

"No! It's not that, you ass. I was going to ask if it would be okay if Kurt auditioned to join the Warblers."

"Well, can he sing?"

"Yeah, man. He was in the glee club at his old school, apparently." He said with a grin.

"Kurt? What's your vocal range?" Wes asked curiously.

"I'm a countertenor." Kurt exclaimed proudly.

Both Blaine and Wes stared at him with wide eyes. They both watched as Wes ran to David and Thad, who both looked astonished as he told them what he had just heard.

'_Holy hell! Countertenor?!'_

Blaine smirked as Wes tried to act calm as he walked back over to Kurt to ask him to try out. Kurt told him to give him a few minutes while he warmed up in another room, so they all waited patiently.

When he came back, he sang Bring Him Home beautifully, leaving everyone staring at him in awe. Blaine was blown away by the talent he obtained.

"All those in favor of Kurt being a fellow Warbler, raise your hand." Thad said, grinning.

Every single person in the room raised their hand.

"Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt."

...

That night, Blaine helped Kurt with his homework in his classes and they even had spare time for him to tutor Kurt a little. He explained everything to Kurt in a way that made things very clear and easy to understand, which he could tell he was grateful for. It was hard to pick up the pieces a month later, in a more difficult environment.

'_This has to be a dream. There's no way that any person as perfect as Kurt could ever be _my _soulmate. He's all I've ever wanted. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.'_

Blaine smiled as he got ready for bed. He slowly slipped away into his subconscious and dreamt of Kurt.

Around 2 A.M., Blaine was violently ripped from his dreams by a terrified scream.

"Oh, _Kurt…_"

He shot out of bed and went over to Kurt. He was asleep and thrashing around in his bed.

"Don't hurt me again! I swear I didn't do anything wrong!" he cried out, breaking Blaine's heart.

He crawled into Kurt's bed and held him tight, whispering into his ear and trying to wake him up without frightening him more. When he finally awoke, he let out a sob. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest and cried.

Blaine soothed him until he cried himself back to sleep. He got up from Kurt's bed and crawled back into his own.

He had always joked around with his friends about how making the dorm rooms sound proof was a stupid thing to do in an academy filled with guys. At that moment, though, he had never been more grateful for it. Kurt had let out multiple shrieks and cries for help in his sleep, and it would've brought a lot of unwanted attention to their room.

When he was finally able to drift asleep again, he tossed and turned. He awoke feeling as though he had slept for two or three hours, when in reality, he had slept for eight. He got ready for class and went to wake Kurt up.

"Hey, Kuuurt" He said in a sing-song voice. "It's time to get uuup!"

Kurt shook his head, but got up a few minutes later. While Kurt got ready, Blaine read ahead for one of his reading assignments.

"Hey…" Kurt said, startling him.

"Oh! Hey, Kurt." He said.

"Thank you for what you did last night. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Blaine sat up, staring intently at Kurt.

"Kurt? Who was hurting you in your dream?" he asked.

"Just the bullies from my old school. It's no big deal." Kurt shrugged, looking down.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, disappointed.

"They were cruel to me…" Kurt said brokenly, looking at him sadly.

"How cruel do you mean, Kurt? You kept screaming for someone to leave you alone and to keep from hurting you…"

"I- I don't want to talk about it." Kurt looked down at his lap again.

After a few minutes, Kurt burst into tears. Blaine had known it was coming, so he quickly pulled Kurt into his arms and held him as he sobbed. He fought back tears of his own as Kurt held onto him.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. No one deserves to be treated that way. It's horrible and wrong, and I hate that you had to experience it. I promise you none of the people that you know here will ever do that to you." Blaine said to him.

'_I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Not if I can help it. You deserve everything in the world, Kurt, and I want to be the one to make that happen.' _

He felt Kurt nod before he let him go and stood. He watched him walk back into the bathroom to fix his hair before they left to get breakfast.

...

Their French teacher, Mrs. Dellinger, assigned the class an essay assignment and asked that everyone picked a partner for it. Since he was completely clueless, Blaine immediately turned to Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, can you pretty please be my partner? I have no idea how to write an essay in French about Madame Curie." Blaine batted his eyelashes at him.

"Yes, I'll be your partner." The blush on his face didn't go unnoticed by Blaine, who smiled at him as his cheeks reddened.

They worked quietly and got a large amount of the assignment done. Mrs. Dellinger quickly reminded them all that it was due first thing the next day, and allowed them to pack up before lunch started.

"Do you want me to finish it later?" Kurt asked.

"What? No! I want to help you. I know I suck at writing French, but I can at least tell you what to write in English. I don't want you to do it by yourself." He said.

"Oh, okay… Yeah, that would work, too, I guess."

Kurt talked to Jeff at lunch that day, while Blaine did some of the homework assigned to him. He could tell that Kurt was quickly becoming friends with Jeff, so he was willing to give him as much space as he needed to hang out with him. He looked like he needed someone to be his friend here, too. As much as he wanted to be that person, Blaine had plans of being more than just his friend. He wanted to be everything and more. Kurt was worth everything and more, and he was prepared to fight for his love, no matter how long it took because he knew they would be together in the end, anyways.

It was going to be a long journey, but he wanted nothing more. He just hoped Kurt felt the same way about it as he did.

...

A/N: Wooh! The new chapter is finally here! I'm sorry I didn't have it up earlier today, but I helped my mom paint our hallway, and went to see Oz the Great and Powerful with her and my sister. You guys should go watch it. It was fantastic!

By the way, Thursday's episode was pretty great, too. Becky slapping Blaine's ass? Hilarious. I thoroughly enjoyed watching Finn punch Brody, too. I wish they'd put Klaine back together, though.

Holy crap, though! 119 followers! YAY!

OH! Also the 'Let's get some food thing'? My best friend, Curtis (Who happens to be gay), said that to me before, aaaand MY French teacher's name was Mrs. Dellinger.

Anways, someone asked which couples were soulmates, so I'm going to answer it.

The current soulmates are: Klaine, Brittana, Finnchel, and Niff. All others are going to be revealed later.

I'm not going to jump right into their relationship, either. I want them to get to know each other before that. Obviously, they do care about each other and want to be with one another, but I want them to be friends first.

If you didn't understand how bonds work: When soulmates kiss, they bond. When they bond, they're able to connect in a way that makes them see each other in a deeper, more passionate way. They are able to feel one another's emotions afterwards, too.

Again, reviews are like crack to me. Plus, I'm going to write how Jeff and Nick met as a side story, and the 100th person to review may get to choose how it happens.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please make sure you read the note at the end, too. I'm sorry in advance for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

_Kurt's POV_

"Hey, homo! You got us kicked out of school, you little shit!" (A/N: Malfoy, you little shit! XD)

Kurt froze, paralyzed with fear. Had they followed him to Dalton?

"Hey! We're talking to you, fag!" One of them yelled.

He whimpered as they approached him, terrified of what was going to happen to him.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." How could he ever forget who that voice belonged to?

'_Oh, god. _Karofsky_. I'm really going to die this time. How did they find me? What did I do to deserve this? Why can't I be happy just once?'_

He turned around to see all of the jocks that had hurt him that day at McKinley standing in the hallway. He screamed after regaining control of his body, and ran. Moments later, he felt immense pain as he was shoved hard onto the ground. One of them took a handful of his hair and pulled him to his feet, making him cry out as he was yanked up.

Karofsky took out a knife and brought it to Kurt's chest, using it to slice through his shirt. He then pressed it into Kurt's skin, carving the word _'Fag' _into his flesh. He screamed in agony as the blade cut deep into him. Dave slapped him hard across his face.

"Shut the fuck up! No one will hear you, so stop screaming!" He sneered.

"Please don't hurt me again! I swear I didn't do anything wrong! I beg of you! I don't want to die!" He cried as he spoke.

"You always flaunt your faggy ways in our faces, and we're tired of it! You don't get a choice!"

They took turns carving cruel slurs into Kurt, holding him down and watching him as he cried out in anguish each time the knife sliced into him. After a while, Dave took the knife from Azimio, who had brought it to his face multiple times. He brought the blade to Kurt's heart, ready to thrust it into him, taking his life, when everything suddenly came to a halt.

He blinked, realizing it was all a dream. He felt Blaine's arms around him, holding him tight, and he let out a sob of grief, burying his face into Blaine's chest as he cried.

"Shh… It's going to be okay, Kurt. I've got you." Blaine rubbed his back and tried to calm him down.

The tears kept streaming down, falling in an endless current down his face. He soon felt himself falling asleep again, having worn himself out from crying. He let himself drift into his subconscious while lying in Blaine's arms, sleeping deeply for the remainder of the night.

* * *

He awoke in the morning to the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Hey, Kuuurt" He said in a sing-song voice. "It's time to get uuup!"

He shook his head at Blaine since he didn't want to move, but rolled out of bed a few minutes later. He grabbed his uniform and walked to the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he fixed his hair and did his morning moisturizing routine.

When he was finished, he decided to thank Blaine for what he had done during the night. It had taken him the whole morning to decide how to approach him about it, so he wanted to do it then so he couldn't talk himself out of it again.

"Hey…" He said, not realizing how little Blaine was paying attention to his surroundings. He watched as Blaine jumped before looking up at him.

"Oh! Hey, Kurt." He said.

'_Wait! I don't think I can do this… I can't do this! Oh, god. Now I have to. He's staring at me. Okay. Courage, Kurt. '_

"Thank you for what you did last night. I'm sorry I woke you up." He said, feeling ashamed.

He watched as Blaine sat up in his bed, closing his books and focusing all his attention on him.

"Kurt? Who was hurting you in your dream?" Blaine asked.

'_No. No, no, no. Don't ask about that. _Please _don't ask about that. I really don't want to talk about that.'_

When he didn't answer, Blaine looked at him expectantly.

"Just the bullies from my old school. It's no big deal." Kurt shrugged, looking down.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, looking disappointed.

'_God, what do you want from me, Blaine? I really don't want to talk about this. I don't want you to be let down by me. I can't even act nonchalant about it… It was horrible and I don't want to think about what happened. I just… I hate how savage they were to me…'_

"They were cruel to me…" Kurt said brokenly after realizing Blaine wouldn't stop until he got an answer from. He looked up at him as he said it, wanting to shy away and put his walls back up.

"How cruel do you mean, Kurt? You kept screaming for someone to leave you alone and to keep from hurting you…"

'_I… I can't. I just can't tell you, Blaine. You wouldn't want anything to do with me then. I'm damaged goods… '_

"I- I don't want to talk about it." Kurt looked down at his lap again, feeling the sudden urge to cry.

He held it in for a few minutes, but he couldn't stop thinking about everything and soon, the tears burst out of him as he wept. He couldn't look in the mirror without seeing the scars that covered his body from the surgery and wounds that they had inflicted upon him.

He cried even harder as Blaine grabbed him and held him close. Kurt latched onto him, thankful for how much Blaine cared.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. No one deserves to be treated that way. It's horrible and wrong, and I hate that you had to experience it. I promise you none of the people that you know here will ever do that to you." Blaine said to him.

Kurt nodded and untangled himself from Blaine. He flashed him a smile before walking to the bathroom to redo his hair.

* * *

When their French teacher asked them to find partners for their essays, Kurt perked up. He really wanted to work with Blaine, and he turned to ask him, but Blaine spoke up first.

"Hey Kurt, can you pretty please be my partner? I have no idea how to write an essay in French about Madame Curie." Blaine said in a child-like voice as he batted his eyelashes at him.

'_You're so freaking adorable. How could I say no to you if I _didn't _want to work with you?'_

"Yeah, I'll be your partner." He managed to say, blushing when Blaine grinned at him.

By the end of the period, they had finished writing a majority of the essay. Kurt continued to write as Madame Dellinger announced that it was due at the beginning of class the next day.

"Do you want me to finish it later?" He asked as he began packing his things.

"What? No! I want to help you. I know I suck at writing French, but I can at least tell you what to write in English. I don't want you to do it by yourself."

'_I'm so glad you're my soulmate. You're the most adorable person I've ever met. I really could get this done faster without any help, though.'_

"Oh, okay… Yeah, that would work, too, I guess." He said instead.

* * *

KURT! Sit with me!" Jeff yelled as they entered the dining hall.

'_Talk louder, Jeff, I don't think I heard you just then. Geez…'_

He quickly got his food and sat down beside Jeff, looking longingly at Blaine, who sat further down the table to do his homework. He turned his head back to Jeff, who was smirking and looking in the same direction as him.

"Someone's got his eye on a certain curly- haired hobbit, I see." Jeff laughed as Kurt blushed.

"He umm… He's my soulmate." Kurt mumbled in embarrassment.

"Holy shit! Are you serious?" Jeff's eyes widened in shock.

Kurt showed him his wrist and Jeff smiled at him.

"I'm so happy for you, Kurt! You guys are gonna be so cute together! You haven't discussed anything yet, right?" Kurt shook his head. "Nick and I waited to tell each other, too, so I understand. It's better to get to know your soulmate before jumping into a relationship with them."

"How long have you been together?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Umm… Two years now, I think. You know what, Kurtsie?"

"What, Jeffy?" Kurt and Jeff giggled at the nicknames.

"I think I've found myself a new best friend." They smiled at one another.

"I think I have, too." Kurt's smile widened at the thought.

"Nick might get mad though, being knocked down to second and all."

They both laughed and began carrying on funny and random conversations for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

He got a text in the middle of the night from Finn, who had been avoiding all of his texts for the entire week.

**Frankenteen:**

Hey, Kurt. Your dad told me I had to tell you, so I uh kinda told ND what happened.

**Kurt:**

You WHAT?!

**Frankenteen:**

Look man Rach was talking and it just slipped out.

**Frankenteen:**

Burt came up to the school today and yelled at all of us when he found out.

**Kurt:**

Why?

**Frankenteen:**

He said he was pissed cause we didn't stick up for you. No one knew they bullied you as much as they did except Tina and Mercedes.

**Kurt:**

Finn, you're an idiot. Rachel knew, too. -_- She turned her back to it plenty of times.

**Frankenteen:**

I know and Im sorry. Listen I gotta go. Mom grounded me. See ya tomorrow.

* * *

Kurt hadn't spoken with his dad during the week, due to his busy schedule, so he was eager to go home and spend time with him.

"Hey, dad!" He exclaimed happily when he walked in the door on Friday night.

"Hey, kiddo. You seem awful happy. What's up?" Burt raised his eyebrow at him.

"Oh, nothing. I've just had a really good week. "

"Rachel's here, by the way." Burt said.

"Oh, great… Does Carole need help with dinner?" Kurt said, his happiness instantly disappearing.

"YES! Thank god you're here, Kurt! Can you stir the noodles for the pasta I'm cooking?"

Kurt nodded and walked into the kitchen. He washed his hands in the sink before coming to Carole's rescue. They worked at a fast pace and never managed to be in one another's way. When dinner was finally ready, Kurt was given the task of fetching Finn and Rachel, who, sadly, had been invited to the Friday dinner before Finn had let his hospital information slip.

That was the deal; once you met your soulmate, you were expected to invite them to Friday night dinner; Rachel got invited almost every week. When he walked upstairs, he thought about that rule.

'_It's not like Blaine and I have bonded yet. We haven't even talked about anything regarding it. I guess I'll tell dad later.'_

"Finn! Rachel! It's time to eat! Wash up and come downstairs!" He yelled after knocking on Finn's bedroom door. He walked back down, humming to himself.

* * *

Rachel avoided him during dinner and left soon after, which didn't go unnoticed by Burt. He kept watching them with curiosity for the entire night. As soon as Finn went upstairs after she left, he questioned Kurt.

"What's going on with you and Rachel? You guys used to be best friends."

"I don't really know, to be honest. I guess she feels guilty for never standing up for me at school, since Finn told everyone what happened on my last day there." Kurt shrugged, trying to hide his anger.

Burt frowned, knowing what Kurt said was true, but not wanting it to be. The fact that Kurt's friends at McKinley were quick to let the bullying continue and not protect Kurt so they wouldn't fall to the very bottom of the food chain upset him greatly. He felt even better about sending him to Dalton at that moment than he did when he signed the transfer papers.

'_I don't like the look on his face. I hope he doesn't go off on Finn or the rest of the New Directions again. Mercedes and Tina are the only ones who talk to me now…'_

"Don't look at me like that, Kurt. I'm just glad you're away from those kids."

"Thank you, dad." Kurt's eyes began to water. He had never felt happier than he did at Dalton, and he was more grateful for the decision to send him there than he could ever put into words.

* * *

Later that night, when he was finishing his homework, he received a text from Jeff.

**Jeffy:**

OMFG Kurtsie! Your hobbit will NOT stop pouting!

**Kurtsie:**

Lol why?

**Jeffy:**

We scheduled a movie night for tonight, and told everyone you went home and wouldn't be coming back till Sunday.

**Jeffy:**

Blaine's looked like a kicked puppy ever since.

**Kurtsie:**

Awwwe

**Jeffy:**

Lol Kurtsie. That's all you have to say?

**Kurtsie:**

What? It's cute!

**Kurtsie:**

Rachel avoided me all night -_-

**Jeffy:**

What a bitch. OH! You have to come to both movie nights next week btw.

**Kurtsie:**

Ikr? All because Finn ran his mouth and my dad got involved.

**Jeffy:**

You're step brother is a dumbass. I don't know about anything, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell everyone.

**Jeffy:**

So she didn't know why you went to the hospital, either?

**Kurtsie:**

No one but Finn and Puck knew what happened. My step mom was pissed, too. Frankenteen got grounded from everything.

**Jeffy:**

Damn.

**Jeffy:**

I gotta go, Kurtsie! Nick's trying to take my phone so I'll watch the movie! I'll text you tomorrow!

**Kurtsie:**

Okay, Jeffy! Enjoy your movie! I'll be there next time!

* * *

Kurt came downstairs the next morning to find his dad waiting for him.

"I need to talk to you about something important, Kurt." He said.

"O…kay? What's up?" Kurt sat across from Burt and looked at him expectantly.

"I meant to tell you last night, but I never found a good time to tell you. We go to court on Tuesday for Dave's trial. I know you don't want to, just like I know how much he terrifies you, but he has to face his crimes, Kurt. Are you willing to testify against him?"

"… I don't… I don't know… I- I'll… I'll try."

Burt got up and pulled him into a much needed hug. After a little while, he let go of Kurt and cleared his throat.

"So, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me yesterday?" He asked.

"I… found my soulmate, actually. He goes to Dalton." Kurt smiled.

"How did you meet?"

"He's my roommate." Kurt said nervously.

"I see. Why wasn't he here last night?" Burt pried.

"We haven't talked about being soulmates yet." Kurt said, looking at the floor.

'_You know I like romance, dad. Don't patronize me.'_

"Maybe next time, then." Burt suggested.

"I was actually going to ask about that. Do you mind if I stay at Dalton next Friday? My friend, Jeff, asked if I could stay."

"I guess so. I want you to come home every weekend, but I'll start making a few exceptions every now and then." Burt shrugged.

"Thank you!" Kurt said excitedly.

"You're welcome, bud. Does this mean I get bacon this morning?" He said when Kurt walked to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Nope!" Kurt yelled.

* * *

Kurt spent the rest of the day looking up clothes online and texting Jeff. He was supposed to meet Kurt outside his dorm to hang out the next day.

The first person to talk to him when he got back, however, was Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly when Kurt walked into their dorm room.

"Hey. How has your weekend been?" He blushed.

"It's been okay, I guess. What about yours?"

"It was pretty great, even with a bit of bad news." He smiled.

"Bad news? Oh, umm… Jeff kind of stole my phone earlier and programmed your number in it. Is that okay? I can delete it if it's not."

"I have to go to court with my dad on Tuesday. You can text me and I'll add your number." Kurt said.

**614-273-9021:**

Hi, Kurt! Why are you going to court? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

"It has to do with why I transferred." Kurt said as he put Blaine's number in.

"Oh, okay... Oh, hey, are you coming to the movie night this Friday?"

'_Oh, thank you so much for not asking any more questions. You have no idea how much this means to me that you can see that I don't want to tell anyone and you're not trying to pry any information from me.'_

"Yep, I'll be there. I made sure it was okay with my dad yesterday." He had to fight back a laugh at the question.

"Sweet! Well, I have to go ask Wes a question about Warbler's practice tomorrow, so I'll see you later!" Blaine said as he left the room.

"Okay! Have fun with that!" Kurt yelled down the hall, grinning when he heard Blaine snort.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wooh! Chapter 7 is done! I was going to add the court scene to this, but I haven't had a lot of time to work on that part, and I wanted to put it up today, so it'll be the first thing you see in Chapter 8.

_**Some things I haven't really discussed until this chapter:**_

Kurt still has a cast

Blaine didn't have Kurt's number before this. They just passed notes in class a lot.

Karofsky's trial is coming up, and obviously, the other guys involved have court dates, too, but Kurt won't be going to those.

While Rachel and Mercedes visited him while he was at the hospital, they didn't know how he'd ended up there. They were told it was an accident, but weren't given any other information.

Mercedes and Tina stood up for Kurt every time they were with him, but no one else did.

I think I'm going to start updating every few weeks so each chapter will be longer. This one wasn't as long as I planned, but I hope it's long enough.

_**Calmzone1 **_Dude, if I had 300 baby spiders to worry about, I'd be freaking out. I'm terrified of spiders. OH! I took your advice, by the way. POV at each chapter now.

_**Sofia Michelle **_They both know that they're soulmates.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I really love reviews, by the way.


	9. Chapter 8 (It's here!)

**A/N: I am _so _sorry that this is so late! I had an A.P. exam, a pre-calc exam, and a bunch of things to turn into school. Then, there's the fact that my laptop died on me, and I had a severe case of writer's block. Anyways, I'm back now! Thank you all for sticking around and waiting patiently for this chapter. It means the world to me.**

**I tried to make the court scene as facticious as possible, but a few things are inaccurate, and I made a few things up. I couldn't really find a lot of decent information, given the lack of internet that I had when I started writing. Lima, Ohio is in Allen County, just so you guys know.**

**I'm sorry in advance for any and all grammatical mistakes. I'm on one of the computers at the public library where I'm at, and I don't really have the time to check it.**

**I added a few special scenes, by the way, which created the need for another person's point of view.**

**Please make sure to read the note at the end, guys!**

**Kurt's POV**

"All rise, Superior Court of Allen County, state of Ohio, the Honorable Judge James R. Wilmson presiding, is now in session. Please be seated and come to order." the bailiff said as Judge Wilson entered the court room.

"Please be seated. This is case number 95-D27-0413-KE-099628, in the matter of David Karofsky. Present in the court room are the defendent, David Karofsky, and his attorney, Anthony Van Dyke, and the probation officer, Brandon Collins. We also have the prosecutor, Mr. Tom Noland, and his witnesses. Will the defence plead guilty or not guilty?"

"Good morning, your Honor," Anthony said as he arose from his chair, "My client, David, would like to plead guilty to the attempted murder in which he is being charged with."

"Very well, then. We will meet again tomorrow morning to make the decision of your sentence. This court session is adjourned." Judge Wilson said as he hit the sounding block with his gavel.

Kurt, who had been wringing his hands since the moment he walked into the court room, looked up, wide-eyed. Had he heard them correctly? Did Dave actually plead guilty? He had been told that Dave refused to hand over anyone else's names, and although he couldn't see the faces of the other boys, he knew that Azimio had helped. What he didn't know, however, was that there were only two other boys present aside from Karofsky.

He felt a wave of relief pass through him when he finally realized that he only had to see him once more before he was allowed to move on with his life.

"C'mon, bud," his dad said, "let's go home."

* * *

Later that night, Kurt's phone went off as he received an incoming text.

**text received (8:21 p.m.): Jeffy **

Oi! Why didn't you text me earlier? We're worried about you! Blainers keeps looking at his phone every two seconds, Kurtsie!

**text sent (8:23 p.m.): Kurtsie**

OMFG! I'm _so _sorry, Jeff! I completely forgot! My mind's been in 10 million places today. _

He quickly sent a text to Blaine, also.

**text sent (8:24 p.m.): Kurt 3**

Hey, Blaine! I'm sorry I didn't text you sooner to tell you how it went! I have to be in court again tomorrow.

**text received (8:24 p.m.): Jeffy**

Well, you _did _go to court today, so... you're forgiven. Just try not to scare the hell out of me again, okay? I was really worried about you.

**text received (8:25 p.m.): Blaine**

That's okay. I know going to court can be stressful. I completely understand. How did it go, anyways?

**text sent (8:25 p.m.): Kurtsie**

Scaring you is fun, though. No can do.

**text sent (8:27 p.m.): Kurt 3**

It went really well. I mean, I wanted to get the hell out of there the moment I walked in, but it ran smoothly.

**text received (8:28 p.m.): Jeffy**

Kuuuuuuuuuurt! *I'm whining* Nooooooooo! You can't do this to me!

**text sent (8:28 p.m.): Kurtsie**

Maybe I won't.

**text received (8:28 p.m.): Jeffy**

Oh, bless you!

**text sent (8:29 p.m.): Kurtsie**

Buuuut maybe I _will!_

**text received (8:29 p.m.): Jeffy**

:O

**text received (8:28 p.m.): Blaine**

That's great to hear. :)

**text received (8:30 p.m.): Blaine**

Whatever it is that you're texting Jeff, don't stop. His face is priceless! LOL!

**text sent (8:30 p.m.): Kurt 3**

xD Great! :( I have to stop texting, though. I have to get up really early, and my dad threatened to confiscate my phone if I don't go to bed.

**text sent (8:31 p.m.): Kurtsie**

Gotta go, Jeff! Have a good night, and use protection!

**text received (8:31 p.m.): Blaine**

Sweet dreams, Kurt. :)

**text received (8:31 p.m.): Jeffy**

Pshhh! I can't get pregnant, Kurtsie! Good night! ;)

**text sent (8:32 p.m.): Kurt 3**

Sweet dreams to you, too. :)

**text sent (8:46 p.m.): Kurtsie**

**...**

**text received (8:46 p.m.): Jeffy**

LOL!

* * *

Kurt tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep that night, and awoke feeling as though he had never closed his eyes. He kept thinking about every possible outcome that could place him in danger yet again.

_'What if Karofsky gets out? What if he comes after me? Oh, god. I could still die because of him. Maybe the judge is homophobic. He could let him get to me.'_

"KURT! Are you dressed yet?! I've been screaming your name for the past 5 min-" Burt looked at his son, who was shaking uncontrollably," Are you okay, Kurt?"

"Y-yeah, dad. I'm alright. Just scared." Kurt shrugged.

"Everything'll be okay, kiddo. Go ahead and get ready to go. We're leaving in an hour." Burt said, patting him on the leg. He exited the room a moment later, leaving Kurt to finish getting ready.

* * *

**David's POV**

"All rise, Superior Court of Allen County, state of Ohio, the Honorable Judge James R. Wilson presiding, is now in session. Please be seated, and come to order." the bailiff said as Judge Wilson entered that morning.

"Please be seated. This is case number 95-D27-0413-KE- 099628, in the matter of David Karofsky. Present in the court room are the defendent, David Karofsky, and his attorney, Anthony Van Dyke, the deputy prosecutor, and the probation officer, Brandon Collins. We also have the prosecutor, Mr. Tom Noland, and his witnesses. We are here today to determine the sentencing of David Karofsky. The prosecutor may begin."

"Thank you, your Honor. I would like to call David Karofsky to the stand."

_'Oh, god. I'm up first. Okay. You can do this, Dave. No pressure. You're already going to jail. Kurt deserves a fair trial.'_

"How are you, David?" Tom asked.

"Extremely nervous and terrified, sir." He answered honestly.

"Well, I can understand that, son," Tom nodded, "How do you know Mr. Hummel?"

"We went to the same school..." David said sadly.

"And were the two of you friends?" Tom questioned.

"No, sir. I bullied Kurt." He looked down in shame.

"You bullied him, David? What all did you do to him?"

"I... I threw him in the dumpsters outside of the school and slushied him every day. I shoved him into the lockers, harrassed him, and threatened him."

"I see. What did you threaten to do, David?"

"I-I threatened to kill him." A tear slipped down his face.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"What in the hell is _wrong _with you?!" Kurt fumed, picking himself off of the floor after David slammed him into the lockers in the boys' locker room._

_"I'm sick of you flaunting your faggy ways in front of me!" David screamed in his face._

_"Why are you so offended by the fact that I'm gay, Karofsky?! Are you really _that _homophobic and stupid?!"_

_"Because you're _everything _that I want to be!" David said before he grabbed Kurt's face and tried to kiss him._

_The room, which was silent only moments before, was filled with sound as Kurt's hand collided with David's face with a resounding smack._

_"Don't you _dare _try to kiss me. _You _are not my soulmate! You're nothing but a closeted bully who cares more about his appearance and popularity than his own happiness. I pity you, David, because you will _never _be happy until you accept yourself."_

_David, who was frozen in place, suddenly jumped into action, and grabbed Kurt. _

_"If you tell _anyone _about what just happened, I will _kill _you!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Can I ask why you threatened to kill him?" Tom questioned, concern clear in his voice.

"I... I tried to kiss him." The people in the court room all gasped. His mother started yelling at him and calling him vile names, while Kurt's dad was being held down by some of the other men in the courtroom.

"Mrs. Karofsky. If you do not stop screaming, I will have you escorted out of my court room."

Mrs. Karofsky sat down immediately and sent a death glare to her son.

"Thank you. Please continue."

"I don't really understand one thing. Why did you try to kill him?" Confusion etched Tom's face.

"I thought that... I thought that I loved Kurt. His name isn't written on my wrist, though, so I knew that I could never have him. I thought that if _I _couldn't have him, _no one _could, so I tried to kill him." Tears streamed down his face.

"What happened that day, David?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_David was angry with Kurt. He refused to even glance his way anymore, even when he would shove him. He tried everything to get his attention, but nothing worked. It hit him then that Kurt would _never _love him back. He could never have Kurt, because Kurt belonged to someone else. _

'If I can't have him, then neither can his soulmate. _I _love him. Isn't that enough?!'

_So, he waited until the end of the day, when Kurt was at his locker to make his move. Getting Azimio and Cole to help him was easy. They both hated Kurt. Getting Kurt into the locker room was the tricky part. They watched the halls for students, and when they saw no one, they grabbed him._

_When Kurt tried to scream for help, David punched him in his stomache to make him stop._

_"Shut up, fag!" Azimio screamed at him._

_They took turns hitting him, and soon, he stopped fighting them, and just lay there._

_"Dude, I think he's had enough!" Cole said._

_"No! I'm not done with this little disgusting queer!" David yelled at him._

_"Whatever, man. I'm getting out of here." Azimio said before sprinting out._

_"Me, too." Cole followed him._

_A few minutes later, he heard Finn Hudson and Puck yelling for Kurt, saying that he was late for glee. _

'NO! They're going to ruin _everything!'_ _he thought._

_Moments later, Puck ran up to him and punched him hard in his face._

_"Check on Kurt, Finn!" He yelled._

_"Oh, man! I don't think he's breathing!" Finn cried._

_"Call 911!" Puck yelled before punching David again._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I decided to drag Kurt into the boys' locker room before I began hitting him. Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman found me, and they called 911 for Kurt. I am _so _freaking sorry, Kurt. I know that'll never be enough, and I can only hope for your forgiveness." He let out a sob.

"No further questions, your Honor."

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! I hate to end it here, guys, but I have to leave the library. Chapter 9 should be up next Saturday, and if not, it will be the weekend after. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I'm sorry for the delay.**

**I have one further thing to ask of you. I would like everyone to go the poll I have set up to let me know who you would like David's soulmate to be. If it's Sebastian, it _will _make a difference in how the court session ends. Thanky ou all for your support and please leave a review letting me know if you like it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I may or may not be freaking out at the moment. This story has 163 followers and 50 favourites! Holy cow! Thank you all so much! Anyways, we're back at court, guys, and this time, Klaine is taking over! I hope you all enjoy Chapter 9!

XD I'm not really sure if anyone participated in the poll, since I couldn't check it, but I had at least one person request Sebastian as Dave's soulmate. He _will _be in the story, hence why it was important to ask.

In case anyone mentions it, I know that I left out the opening and closing statements, but as I hate court related things with a burning passion, I didn't feel like adding them. I had to watch Judge Judy waaay too much when I was little. I actually almost didn't write any of the court parts, and I know they're not that great, but I hope they're okay.

I just spell checked it and edited the chapter, so if I missed anything, I'm sorry. _ I had a lot of stupid mistakes, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Klaine.

**Be sure to read the end note, everyone!**

* * *

Kurt's POV

* * *

"Hello, David," Karofsky's attorney, Anthony, said, "I only have a few questions for you."

The judge had given everyone a 15 minute break after Tom had questioned David. The guards escorted him to the bathroom, where he was allowed to clean up and wipe the tears from his eyes before being questioned further.

Kurt, who just wanted everything to be over, sat on the edge of his seat, rocking back and forth nervously. He wasn't coping very well with seeing David, especially after listening to him speak about what happened that day. He was frightened by him, and he just wanted to go home. No. He wanted Blaine. It was almost unnerving how much he craved to be held in his soulmate's arms, and the promise of seeing him kept Kurt from running from the court room. If, for no one else, he would do it for Blaine.

If he _had _died, Blaine would have felt him slipping away. It was the same for every couple. It didn't matter if they had found each other or not. If your soulmate died, you would feel them as they left the world. It left you cold inside, as the other half of your soul was ripped away from the world.

He couldn't imagine leaving Blaine like that. It made his heart ache to even consider the possibility, as he had felt the same pain when he was in the 9th grade. Deep in his heart, he knew that he came close to losing Blaine then, and he hadn't even received his soulmate's name at that time.

"Okay, sir." David said.

Startled, Kurt looked up.

"You said you knew Kurt from school, correct?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, sir."

"When did you meet him?"

"I met Kurt when I was in the 6th grade. He was in the same Science class as me."

"Were the two of you rivals then?"

"No, sir. I was nice to him then. I started to feel attracted to him at the end of 7th grade. Everything changed during our 10th grade year. The night before my 16th birthday, I prayed that he was my soulmate, but when I woke up the next morning... it _wasn't _his name written on my wrist, but someone else's. I was devastated. I started bullying him that day..."

"I see. And you tried to take his life after you realized that you would never share the same soul as him and that he would never be yours, correct? I know it may sound harsh, but our hearts are fragile things, and some people handle things in other ways, however wrong they may be."

"Yes, sir. I know what I did was wrong, and I know that I made a bad decision, and I'm paying for it every day."

"Alright. No further questions, your Honor."

"You may step down, David," Judge Wilson said, "Does the prosecution have witnesses?"

"Yes, your Honor," Tom said, "I would like to call Noah Puckerman to the stand."

Puck, who had, surprisingly, sat patiently, awaiting his time to be called to the stand, stood. He slowly walked up, giving Kurt a look that he was trying to comfort him with.

"Good morning, Noah. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Alright." Puck said, sitting back in his chair.

"How do you know Kurt?"

"He's my boy. All of the guys in the glee club looked out for him," His facial expression changed to a hostile glare, "We tried to keep him away from Karofsky, which we obviously didn't do."

"So you're friends with him?" Tom questioned.

"Yeah. We met in glee. I hated the club back then, and I bullied him for being gay and all, but I had a change of heart last year, and he became a good friend of mine."

"I see. How do you know David?"

"We're on the football team together. I used to help him bully Kurt." Puck shrugged.

_'Yeah, you helped him lift me into the dumpsters and shove my face into the disgusting toilets at school.'_

"What did you do?"

"We uh... threw him in the dumpsters, slushied him, called him names, and gave him swirlies. I didn't shove him into the lockers as much as Karofsky did, though. I didn't really try to physically hurt him. I go to juvie enough as it is." Puck said.

"Okay, then. I hope you don't mind if I change the questions." Tom said.

"Go ahead, man. I know you gotta ask about it."

"Why did you and Mr. Hudson go looking for Kurt that day?"

"Kurt was bullied every day, as you know. He got jumped one day, and we found out about it. Everyone in the New Directions made him swear that if he left without any of us with him, he had to call as soon as he got home, so we knew he was okay."

"And if he didn't?"

"We told his dad. That was the agreement. If he refused our help, we told Burt." Puck said nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell Burt anyways?"

"His dad had a heart attack a while back, and Kurt was worried about his health. No one agreed with him, but he's only got 1 of his parents left, so we respected his wishes."

"What happened that day?" Tom asked curiously.

"Rachel told us he was feeling sick, so he left. After about 30 minutes after school, we started to get worried. His house is only about 10 minutes from there. Finn and I went looking for him, because everyone knew something was wrong. We ran to the locker room, where we saw Karofsky earlier, and there he was.

Karofsky was on top of him, beating him, so I ran up to him and punched him hard in his face to get him off. I told Finn to check on him, and he started freaking out about how Kurt wasn't breathing. I freaked out and starting hitting him harder and yelled for Finn to call for help.

I knocked Dave out and called Mr. Shue, and everyone ran down there and waited for the ambulance to come. Kurt looked pretty messed up." Puck finished, a look of tenderness on his face.

"Thank you, Noah. I have no further questions, your Honor."

"Would the defense like to cross-examine Mr. Puckerman?"

"No, your Honor." Anthony said.

"Alright, then. You may step down, Noah. Will the prosecution call upon any other witnesses?"

"Yes, sir. I would like to call Finn Hudson to the stand." Tom said calmly.

Finn squeezed Kurt's hand before standing up and walking to the stand.

"How do you know Mr. Hummel, Finn?"

"I met him at school. I was friends with Karofsky at some point, too. I never bullied him, but I never stopped anyone else from doing it back then. Then, our parents got together, and I lashed out against him, and his dad freaked out. I apologized and after wearing a shower curtain for glee, we slowly became friends. Then, a few months ago, our parents got married." Some of the people in the room laughed when he mentioned the shower curtain.

_'Most of you who are laughing obviously don't know that he's not kidding. Yes, it looked horrible, but it most certainly wasn't a nightmare that I had during Gaga week.' _

Tom smiled softly, but willed it away before asking his next question. "Could you tell me in your own words what happened that day?" he asked.

"Well, Kurt would usually text Mercedes as soon as he got home, and when he didn't, everybody stopped what they were doing and started freaking out. Santana yelled at everybody to go look for him, so Puck and I volunteered. He said that he saw Karof- I mean Dave- in the boys' locker room, so we headed there first. As you know, Puck hit him to get him off. He wasn't even _trying _to fight. "Finn looked down, sadness clear on his face. "It was like he was broken, and not just his body. We called 911, and they saved him."

"Thank you, Finn. No further questions, your Honor." Tom stated.

"Alright. Would the defense like to cross-examine Mr. Hudson?"

"Yes, sir. I only have a few questions, however, if that's alright, Mr. Hudson?"

"Yeah, man. That's okay." Finn said.

"You said you were friends with David at some point. Am I right?" Anthony questioned.

"Yeah. We were friends in our freshman and sophomore year." Finn stated.

"What changed that?"

"When I joined the glee club, he started turning on me, and he slushied me and tried bullying me, too."

"He tried to bully you? What stopped him?" Anthony asked.

"Coach Beiste put a stop to it. She said that she wouldn't have her football team fighting like cats and dogs." Finn shrugged.

"I see. Well, I think that covers it. You boys seem to answer any and all questions with one answer." Anthony smiled.

"You may step down, Mr. Hudson. Does the prosecution have any more witnesses?" Judge Wilson said.

_'No. No, no, no, no, no. I'm not here. Kurt disappeared. Don't call me up there.'_

"I have just one more witness, your Honor. Kurt Hummel." Tom said.

Kurt, who looked as though he was barely able to sit in his chair and not bolt out of the building, had a panicked look on his face. He slowly stood, and shaking, he found his way to the stand.

Once everything was finished, he sat down. A few moments later, he felt a sudden second-hand wave of emotions run through him. He felt calm in mere moments, and he looked up to see Tom waiting to question him.

_'Thank you, Blaine.' _he thought.

"How do you know Finn and Noah, Kurt?"

"We went to school together. Since Elementary school, actually. They used to bully me, though. Finn didn't really help, but he didn't stop anyone. They stopped a little while after we joined the glee club. I helped Noah get through a few personal problems, and we became good friends because of it. Finn is also my step brother."

"How do you know David?" Tom asked.

"I met him when we were in the 6th grade. He was nice to me then."

"Can you tell me what happened to change that?"

"Well, my first answer was that I didn't really know. I had figured it was because he was homophobic, but I was wrong. He was _homosexual _and, according to Dave, in love with me." Kurt said, looking glum.

"David said that he tried to kiss you. What happened that day?"

"Oh... I slapped him. I told him that he wasn't my soulmate, and that he was only a closeted gay who would never be happy as long as he lived in denial. Then he told me that if I told anyone, he would kill me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Tom asked.

"I didn't think he would really do it. I guess I was wrong about that, though."

"What happened the day you were attacked?"

"I wasn't feeling well that day. I'd been slushied twice, pushed into the lockers during every class change, and I was running a fever. I decided to skip glee and go home right after school, so I told my friend, Rachel. As soon as I closed my locker door, someone grabbed me. I tried to scream for someone to help me, but someone punched me in my stomach, and it took my breath away. I remember being in the locker room, and I know that I tried to escape, but it was futile. I heard Dave, so I knew who it was, though I thought there were other people present. I gave up after a while, and he made it clear that I was going to die. Everything went dark, and the next thing I knew, I was lying in the hospital, feeling like I was hit by a truck."

He somehow managed to sit there calmly as he spoke, but as soon as he stopped talking, he began to shake. The fact that he was utterly terrified was evident to everyone in the room.

"Thank you, Kurt. No more questions, your Honor." Tom said, smiling sadly at him.

"Would the defence like to cross-examine Mr. Hummel?" Judge Wilson asked.

"Yes, sir." Anthony said, standing.

_'Dear god, please don't. I just want to go home.'_

"Hello, Kurt." Anthony said.

"Hi..." Kurt responded.

"David said that the way he treated you changed while you were in your sophomore year. How did he treat you the previous year?"

"He didn't really acknowledge me. Almost everyone else bullied me that year, though. He just scowled at me."

"Were you kind to him that year?"

"I... yes, but that was because he wasn't a bully then."

"It's not impossible that you may have accidentally given him an incorrect signal of whether or not you were interested in him."

"No! I never showed any interest in him! I was bullied every single day. I went to school to _learn. _I wasn't even attracted to him. I would just agree to be his partner in class assignments. Nothing more."

"No further questions, your Honor."

"You may step down, then, Mr. Hummel. Does the prosecution have any more witnesses?"

"No, your Honor." Tom said.

"Does the defense have any witnesses that they wish to call?"

"No, your Honor." Anthony said.

"Alright. There will be a thirty minute break, and when we come back, I will deliver the verdict." Judge Wilson said.

_'Great. What am I supposed to do for half an hour? Pace?'_

After thirty minutes of pacing, the Judge returned to the court room.

"All rise, Superior Court of Allen County, State of Ohio, the Honorable Judge James R. Wilson presiding, is back in session. Please be seated and come to order to hear the verdict."

"Thank you, Michael. Please be seated. In case number 95-D27-0413-KE-099628, in the matter of David Karofsky, a verdict has been determined. While he is under the age of eighteen, the court, under the circumstances of the trial, is willing to try him as an adult; David will serve five years in jail, with the option to finish schooling, and will not receive probation rights, as the amount is the very minimum. This court session is adjourned."

David stood from his chair and let the guards escort him from the building.

"Dad...?"

"Yeah, bud?" Burt questioned.

"Can we go home?"

Kurt felt a wave of exhaustion go through his body. Going to court had taken its toll on him. He stared at his dad tiredly.

"Yeah. C'mon, guys. Let's get out of here." Burt put his arm around Kurt.

Instead of staying that night and returning to school the next morning, Kurt went straight to Dalton after talking with his dad.

As soon as his car was parked, he headed straight for his dorm room, where Blaine would most likely be. He was extremely grateful for what Blaine did for him while he was being questioned, and he wanted to thank him.

Before leaving his house, he asked his dad about what soulmates were capable of:

_"Hey dad?" He asked._

_"Yeah, kiddo?" _

_"Can you tell me about soulmates?"_

_"Well, what do you want to know?" Burt raised an eyebrow at the question._

_"What they can do."_

_"Soulmates are able to do quite a few things. They can feel one another's pain and emotions. According to the history books regarding them, a few couples are capable of feeling much more. The pain feels real. They cry when their soulmates do. It's also said that a vast amount of soulmates can influence each other's emotions. Your mother and I were able to do that. She liked to influence mine when she was pregnant. I'm pretty sure I was angrier than _she _was during her pregnancy. Why're you asking anyways, Kurt? Did something happen?"_

_"No, dad. I was just curious, is all. I started looking it all up after I found Blaine, but I never really found anything."_

_"Alright, then." Burt nodded._

He flung his door open, scaring Blaine, who had been reading.

"Hey, Kurt! How are you feel- oof!" Kurt hugged him tightly, making him lose his balance, and they almost crashed to the floor.

"Thank you." Kurt murmured into Blaine's neck.

"For what?" Blaine asked, though he knew what he was thanking him for.

"Everything. Thank you for being there for me. You never tried to pry anything from me. Thank you for-"

"Not being the first person that you were _supposed_ to hug?" Jeff yelled before hugging Kurt from behind.

_'Thank you, Sterling. Really. It's not like I wasn't planning on thanking him for calming me during court, which shouldn't have been possible.'_

"_Really, _Kurtsie. You're so thoughtful. I mean, it's not I'm addicted to hugging people or anything." Jeff smirked.

"You're so welcome, Jeff. Now... Get out of my room!" Kurt pushed him out of his room.

"You know you love me, Kurt!" Jeff yelled from the hallway.

"No, I don't!" He yelled back.

"I'm telling Nick!"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So... I'm guessing everything went well today?" Blaine asked curiously.

"It was a lot to take in, but everything went smoothly." Kurt smiled.

_'He's so sweet.' _Kurt thought, staring dreamily at him.

"Great! Anyways, I got all of the teachers to give us make-up work." Blaine grinned, handing him a pile of work.

_'Er... I kind of don't want to do anything after all of the things that just happened today. Wait... What?'_

"Us?" Kurt accidentally asked aloud.

"Uh, yeah. I wasn't feeling well yesterday or today. Emotional overload."

_'Oh... I definitely didn't think about that. I'm so sorry.' _Kurt cringed.

"Come on. I'll even help you with the work." Blaine said, nudging him.

"Oh, my genius friend, you're so kind." Kurt joked.

"I try." Blaine winked at him, making Kurt snort and shake his head.

* * *

**End Note:** Wooh! I know this chapter wasn't filled with many facts, but oh, well. I didn't really know much about court cases, and I also couldn't look a lot of things up. I _do _know that in most cases, they have opening statements for both sides, buuuuut I was lazy. I tried to make this longer, but I had a set time frame to do this in, so I at least ended it with Klaine.

If there's anything that you guys would like to see happen, feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. I'll probably be putting a chapter up every two weeks. I would do it sooner, but I really only have Saturdays to put them up, and we go the library every other Saturday.

I don't really know how many chapters I'll be able to do next month, so be prepared for a few less, as it's my senior year, and I also have to apply for colleges, and I also have marching band shows, competitions, and practice coming up.

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Here's Chapter 10. I'm so sorry it's late! I've had a lot going on in my head lately, and I had writer's block. I actually wasn't planning on writing anything at first, considering what happened to Cory... I know a lot of writers have been struggling to keep writing because of this devastating loss, and I have been one of them. Nevertheless, I sat down and wrote this chapter. Anyways, I don't really know if I'll write Finn into the story for a while or not, but the story will go on. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I've received!**

**Also, if I have any grammatical errors, I'm sorry. I usually try to check everything before it's put up, and there's also the fact that I'm using my sister's old laptop to type, and it's missing keys. I'm sorry to everyone who read the last chapter before I fixed the 10 million mistakes in it, too. Guys, if I put a chapter up later than expected, please keep in mind that while I have a computer at my disposal to type with, I still have to make a trip to the public library for Internet access.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Klaine.**

* * *

Kurt's POV

* * *

In the months following David's sentencing, Kurt and Blaine became even closer to one another. Neither of them had decided to discuss what had happened that day between them, but it had given them a push in the right direction. After realizing that they could channel emotions into each other's thoughts, Kurt began to subtly slip them to Blaine when he knew that they wouldn't be detected. What harm could come from helping Blaine and getting him to smile dopily at him?

In fact, no _harm _came from it, but who's to say that nothing _else _could be caused from it? While Kurt had done so with a great deal of stealth, his presence in Blaine's mind _hadn't _gone undetected. Why, the reason for his dopey smiles was, in actuality, caused from the fact that he knew what Kurt was up to. He welcomed everything Kurt had to give with open arms. It warmed his heart to know that Kurt cared so much about his well-being.

Their plan, which had, ironically, not been discussed, yet carried out precision, was to fall in love _with _the weight of the fact that they were soul mates on their hearts and in their minds. Was this plan foolproof? Of course! Or... was it?

Not every couple, he thought, acknowledged their bond. In fact most of those who didn't see love in one another stayed close to each other and were friends, while they loved others as they were expected to love their actual soul mates. It was extremely rare, yet Kurt knew _two _people who had done something somewhat similar to just that.

Will Shuester. Having never found his other half in his youth, he settled for Teri. Was he happy? No. In fact, his marriage to her only ended up leaving him utterly miserable. She tried to control him and everything in his life. He accepted it, though, for he knew why she was that way.

Her soul mate had died right before her eyes. She watched as the life left him after a fatal car crash that had only succeeded in ripping him away from her.

The other man on Kurt's mind was his father, Burt Hummel. His wife and Kurt's mother, Elizabeth, died of leukemia when he was eight years old. She had gone into remission twice, but it kept coming right back. The last time it returned, all was lost. The chemotherapy had failed, and she was given three weeks to live. They treasured their time together, and she loved to see her son's smile, as he would tell her how beautiful his soul mate would be. He even told her how much he wished it would be a boy, even though he promised himself that he wouldn't tell anyone. She hoped that her son's other half was everything he ever wanted, and she passed away with a smile on her face and the thought of him finding his love on her mind.

Burt had then stumbled across Carole. Sweet, caring, and loving Carole, who became the beacon of light through the dark tunnel he was lost in. She wasn't his soulmate; she would never be Elizabeth, but she loved him and he loved her. That was the only thing that matter to either of them.

Unlike them, though, Will was far from happy. He had never found his Emma. He hadn't even come across _happiness._ Fate, as faithful and loyal as it could be, intervened. Just after he divorced Teri, he made the decision to resign from McKinley and find a different job, but by some miracle, she came to him. Emma Pillsbury showed up that day, claiming to have been the school's new guidance counselor. She introduced herself to him, and he stood there, dumbstruck and slack-jawed, staring at the beautiful woman before him. Just as he was at his rope's end, she pulled him back up. He introduced himself after snapping back to reality, and held his hand out to shake his with hers, but of course, fate is a fickle thing, so Emma had other ideas. Why wait even longer for your soul mate when he's standing directly in front of you? Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him, bonding with him in that moment. Six months later, they were married, and now, two years down the road, they were happier than ever.

Kurt, though, _knew _that the love he had begun to feel for Blaine was real. He _knew _that there would never be another; that Blaine was it for him. He was just afraid. Afraid of being hurt or worse; Blaine could die and leave him there alone. He knew that it was absurd, and if Blaine asked him at _any _moment, he'd be his, but he couldn't bear the thought of living without him. He just wanted to love and be loved. Kurt prayed every night that Blaine would make the first move and confess his feelings.

Never would he have guessed that his dreams would come true. Fate, however, really is a magnificent thing, and so it appeared that it agreed with Kurt; Kurt and Blaine really needed to bond.

* * *

Later in the week of the trial was, of course, the movie night. Kurt was ecstatic for the simple fact that he'd never been able to spend the night hanging out with guys. He usually only had sleepovers with Rachel and Mercedes, and even that had changed. Now, he was mostly only hanging out with Santana and a bunch of guys who didn't make asses of themselves when it came to their sexuality. Santana had called him that Thursday and asked how he was doing. She had explained how she had found out through Puck what had happened that day, but every time she would try to hang around him or get in contact with him, one of the people in the glee club would flip out.

Some of them, which was mostly just Rachel, were afraid that he'd try to find out about their plans for Regionals. Then, there was the fact that Santana was afraid that he wanted nothing to do with her. After all, they hadn't ever been that close.

Everyone in the New Directions considered her a heartless bitch, but after she received Brittany's name on her hand two years prior to that day, she was actually really nice to the people who she called her friends. Unfortunately, only 5 people from ND were really in that category, though. However, according to Satan- I mean Santana, Kurt was one of them. It had been Kurt who let her cry on his shoulder when her abuela disowned her after she came out to her. He had helped her in more ways than he could ever imagine, and she felt awful that she hadn't been there to stop Karofsky. Her shame had kept her at bay, and it was something that Santana never felt.

Kurt explained to her that he understood how she felt, and, after first asking Jeff if it was okay, he invited her to the movie night.

"Santana!" Kurt squealed as she appeared in the doorway to his dorm.

"Hey, Kurt." Santana smiled.

"It's really great to see you. Don't get me wrong; I love hanging out with all the guys here, but I miss my girls. How's Britt?"

"She's great! I took her to Breadstix last night and then, we had mind-blowing s-"

"Oooookay, Satan. I just asked how she was doing. I don't need to know where her mouth's been."

"Alright, Hummel." She smirked. "Hey, where's your roomie, anyways?" She asked after looking around his room.

"He's helping set everything up downstairs. I have something to tell you, by the way." He whispered as he shut the door.

"Okay? Spit it out, Kurt."

"I need you to promise not to say anything."

"Alright, alright. I promise to keep my mouth shut. Now, go on."

"My roommate's name is Blaine Anderson." He muttered.

"Why is that a big deal? Seriously, Ku-" Kurt rolled his sleeve up and shoved his wrist in front of her. "Oh, wow. That _is _a big deal, Kurt!"

"It would be... but we haven't exactly bonded or anything."

"What do you mean you haven't bonded? Why the hell not, Kurt?!"

"Because he's waiting for the right time to do it." Jeff said as he quickly stepped into the room. "Hi. I'm Jeff Sterling."

"Santana Lopez. So you're the Jeff that Kurt talked my ear off about last night."

"Ah, so you've heard of me." Jeff smirked.

"It's about damn time Hummel here got a guy to hang out with. I mean, who wouldn't? Look at his ass, Jeff. Isn't it delicious?"

"Ooh! I like her, Kurtsie. Can I keep her?"

The three of them stayed together for the majority of the night, and when they began to watch movies, Santana forced Kurt to sit next to Blaine, who she had been introduced to mere hours beforehand. Jeff and Santana watched them that night and noticed how they would sneak glances at one another when they were sure that they weren't watching. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and fell asleep some time during the third movie that they watched, and Blaine soon joined him in slumber. Naturally, Jeff took it as an opportunity to take a picture, and he sent the photo to Kurt's phone. After that, Kurt refused to let anyone borrow his phone. Why? Well... it looked great as the wallpaper in the background.

* * *

Wes' POV!

* * *

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Wes stated to his fellow Warblers.

"Uh... Wes? Where are Kurt and Blaine?" Trent asked.

"Well, if you'd shut up, you'd know, wouldn't you?" Jeff smirked.

_'This is going to be interesting.' _Wes thought.

"They aren't going to be here. This is an important meeting regarding them." He said after glaring at Jeff.

"Don't look at me like that, Wesley. This was my idea. As you all have figured out, the two of them are soulmates. That's mostly because _Wesley _can't keep his mouth shut when one of his best friends tells him a _secret_. However, they made it completely obvious, and even if Kurt hadn't told me, I would have-" Jeff rambled.

"Jeffery!" Nick yelled.

"Sorry, Nicky. As I was saying, we all know that they're soulmates, but it's already December and they still haven't done anything about it, so I propose that we put our noses where they don't belong and give them a little help." Jeff smiled proudly.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Flint questioned.

"It's simple; we're going to give them a duet." David said.

"Really? You've had all this time to come up with a great idea and that's the best you got?" Jeff stated dryly.

"Um... yes?"

"I suggest we throw a party."

"Yes, Jeff. That's the _best _way to hook them up. Let's get them drunk!" Wes complained.

"I didn't say that we were going to use alcohol, Wes, so shut up!" Jeff fumed. "Kurt's my best friend, in case you haven't noticed! I'm not that shallow. We'll just pick another idea, then."

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Thad piped up.

"I do!" Nick suddenly spoke up.

"Let's hear it, then."

"We can all say that we're going to go out to eat this weekend at a really fancy restaurant. We can explain that it's a table for two, but we'll be coming in for a moment to the workers, and after they sit down, we run out and force them to stay and talk." Nick said.

"Why exactly are we meddling, anyways?" Flint questioned.

"Because they're afraid. Look, I know Kurt, okay? He wants this, but he doesn't want to be the one to say anything. If any of you had looked away from the movies that we watched three weeks ago, you would have seen them. They looked so elated and happy. The way they looked at each other... like nothing else mattered, and if the world was ending, all they had to do was be together and never let go. They have something special, and they haven't even tried to do anything about it. As Kurt's best friend, I want to see him happy. All right? I know I shouldn't meddle, but I can't help myself, just like I couldn't help hiding your gavel last week, Wes." Jeff smirked, ruining the moment.

"You ass! It took me 3 days to find it!" Wes screamed.

"As if you didn't know it was me." Wes sat back down, looking defeated. He knew that he'd have to search for his gavel again if he said anything else.

"I still want them to have a duet at Regionals." David interrupted and everyone laughed.

"Any why is that, David?" Thad questioned.

"I want to win, and I would bet a lot of money that they sound great together."

"Fine. We'll give them a duet. Now, stop bugging everyone abut it."

* * *

Kurt's POV

* * *

_'Great. Jeff's up to something. This won't end well...' _Kurt thought as he saw the guilty look upon Jeff's face as he entered his room.

"What did you do, Jeff?"

"What? I didn't do anything, Kurtsie. Why'd you ask me that?" Jeff retorted nervously.

"Mhmm. Don't lie to me, Jeff." Kurt raised his brow.

"I really didn't do anything, Kurt." Jeff said, trying and doing a pretty decent job of sounding sincere.

Kurt eyed him for a moment, but accepted his answer. He knew Jeff wouldn't tell him what it was, so he knew he'd find out sooner or later. He knew he'd probably have something do to with whatever Jeff was planning, though.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"What do you need, Jeff?"

"All of us Warblers are going out to eat tonight, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us." Jeff said.

"Yeah! I'd love to go." Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay! I gotta go, Kurtie. I'll see you later." Jeff said before running out of his dorm room.

_'Now, I have to call dad.' _Kurt grimaced. _'He's not going to be happy about it... I guess I better go ahead and get it over with.' _Kurt thought before calling Burt.

"Hey, dad?"

_**"Yeah, bud?"**_

"Is it okay if I go out with my friends tonight?"

_**"I thought you were coming home tonight for our Friday night dinner." **_Burt said on the other line, sounding irritated.

"I know I told you I would, but Jeff asked me and I sort of said yes before I realized I was supposed to go home. I can come home if you want. I'll just tell Jeff that I can't do it."

_**"It's okay, Kurt. Go have fun with your friends. It's not like Dalton is right around the corner from our house anyway."**_

"Thank you, Dad! I have to go get ready. I love you!" Kurt said excitedly.

_**"Okay, kiddo. Love you, too."**_Burt said before hanging up.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed happily before he dove into his wardrobe.

* * *

Jeff's POV

* * *

"Operation Klaine is in effect. I just asked Kurt." Jeff said as he plopped down on the sofa in the practice room.

_'This had better work. My plan would have been great, but I gotta say that Nicky's idea was even better. If it does, he's getting 'thank you' sex from me.' _Jeff smirked, surrounded by his thoughts.

"Have you guys asked Blaine yet?" Nick asked Wes and David.

"Nope. We're going now, though." Wes said before they both arose from where they were sitting and ran in the direction of the library, which he knew Blaine would be leaving from.

Nosy as he was, of course Jeff got up and followed them. He watched from afar as they walked up to Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine! We have a question for you, man." Wes exclaimed after getting his attention.

"Uh, okay?"

"Do you want to come with us tonight? All of us Warblers are going out to eat."

"Yeah, that sounds okay. When are we going?"

"Around 6:30." David said.

"Gotcha. See you guys there." Blaine said before walking away.

_'Hell yeah! Man, I hope this plan works.' _Jeff quickly scampered off in the direction of his dorm room, where his soulmate was waiting for the news.

* * *

Kurt's POV

* * *

After spending 4 hours looking for the perfect outfit, Kurt left his dorm feeling giddy. He finally picked clothes suitable for a nice restaurant after Jeff texted him to wear something elegant. He just hoped Blaine was going to be there, especially since he really just wanted to go to see him. He shook his head and walked outside.

Everyone had agreed to take their own cars there, even though Kurt volunteered to take quite a few people. He didn't understand why they wanted to take separate cars to all go to one place.

_'It's not like they would be crowded in my car. I have a Navigator... Ugh, my friends make no sense.' _Kurt thought as he started his car. As he drove, he contemplated what diabolical plan Jeff had concocted. He followed his GPS to the restaurant, and when he pulled into the parking lot, his mouth dropped open.

_'Holy hell! This place is huge! I'm going to _kill _Jeff. I'm going to use all of my shopping allowance on one meal.' _

The restaurant, named L'amour en Paris, was even more majestic inside. He had seen Jeff and Nick enter only moments before, along with all of the other Warblers, but they had all disappeared. Had they tricked him? Right before the tears that were threatening to fall made an appearance, he heard a voice.

"Kurt...?" Blaine said, sounding unsure, "Are you okay?"

Kurt turned around, smiling. "I just freaked for a minute. Where is everyone else?"

"I'm about 100 percent sure they left, actually. I think we were set up." Blaine scowled.

Just then, Kurt's phone buzzed with a new text.

**Text received (7:01 p.m.): Jeffy**

Hey, Kurtsie! Please don't be mad at me! It's just that you and Blaine are taking waaay too long to get together, and well... like to stick my nose where it doesn't belong. Have fun!

Kurt scoffed as he read the text. "Yeah," he said, " they set us up."

"So... do you just want to go to Breadstix? Then, we won't have rich homophobes glaring at us." Blaine suggested.

"That sounds lovely. You drove here, right?" Kurt asked as they walked out.

"Uh, no. I got a ride from Wes and David." Blaine rubbed the back of his head.

"C'mon, then. Let's go to Breadstix." Kurt said, strolling up to his car. "What are you waiting for? Get in."

"Blaine quickly scrambled in the car as Kurt started it, and they set off to Breadstix. They sang along to the radio the whole way there, and when they arrived, they both smiled at each other and got out.

"I guess we have to discuss the inevitable now, huh?" Blaine chuckled, playing with the hem of his sleeve.

"Yeah. I guess we do." Kurt smiled softly.

"On three, then? We'll show them at the same time."

"Okay." Kurt agreed.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

They both uncovered their wrists, revealing their names on each other's wrists.

"I know we both knew already, but seeing it in person leaves me speechless. I was actually going to ask you out tonight anyways." Blaine said sheepishly.

Tears cascaded down Kurt's face as he cried with joy. This was it. They were finally going to be together. Yes, he knew, but seeing it really _did _make it seem so much more real. Blaine was everything that he had ever wanted, and somehow, he was his.

"What I want more than anything is for you to be mine, so here goes nothing. Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes!" Kurt cried, grabbing Blaine's hand. "You are everything to me, Blaine. I wanted so badly to ask you myself, but I was afraid and too nervous to know how to do it. I think I knew exactly what Jeff was planning, and it made me all that much more nervous. It took me two hours to put my outfit together." Kurt laughed.

"Well, you look absolutely stunning tonight. You're the most gorgeous person I've ever laid my eyes on, and it feels like a dream to me because you really are my other half." Blaine's eyes watered as he spoke.

"Oh, you two are so adorable. I remember when I found my husband. We bonded the very same day. I hate to interrupt you boys, but my boss wouldn't let me wait any longer to ask you what you would like to drink." The kind, elderly waitress said as she smiled at them.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I guess we got so wrapped up in everything that we forgot about where we were." Kurt laughed, "I would like a Diet Coke ma'am."

"And Sprite for me, please." Blaine smiled.

* * *

An hour of talking and eating food later, they finally left the restaurant.

"Ugh, their breadsticks are absolutely disgusting. I think my taste buds shriveled a little back there." Kurt laughed as Blaine checked his tongue.

"You would think that they would be good, especially considering the fact that the restaurant's name is Breadstix." Kurt agreed.

"Exactly! Are my taste buds still alive, Kurt?" Blaine asked, holding out his tongue for Kurt to inspect it.

Kurt giggled, but pretended to look at the organ. "I'm afraid they have all passed away after that onslaught, my good sir," he said.

Blaine let go of his tongue and walked towards his soulmate. "I guess I can trust your judgment on that, but how do my lips look? I think they ran away, too."

Kurt glanced down at his lips and shook his head, but didn't utter a word.

Blaine leaned forward slowly, giving Kurt plenty of time to change his mind, but his soulmate didn't move a muscle. He looked up at Kurt, whose eyes had fluttered closed, and that was all it took for him. He closed the gap between them, kissing Kurt gently. Fireworks set off in Kurt's mind, and he felt the pure joy caused from their bond filling his body. He kissed Blaine back with more force, never wanting the feeling to leave. After a few minutes, the bond was complete. At last, they were one. They broke the kiss with a resounding pop. Kurt then found himself enveloped in warmth as Blaine held him.

"Blaine, love, as much as I love it when you hold me, we are in Lima right now and it's like 15 degrees out here. Let's go back to Dalton, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine muttered before pulling away. He opened Kurt's door and closed it when he was inside the car, and then opened his own door after walking around the car and got in.

* * *

Jeff's POV

* * *

"Are they back yet?" Jeff asked for the 15th time that night.

"NO, Jeff!" Wes screamed at him.

"Wait... yes, they are! Look!" Trent yelled.

Sure enough, Kurt's Navigator was pulling into his parking space. They all watched patiently as they left the car and walked in the snow. Everyone looked away in disappointment, but they all craned their necks to see them when Jeff screamed in joy.

"Oh, my _god_! They're holding hands!" Jeff screeched.

_'Oh, my god! It worked! I'm officially the best friend EVER!' _Jeff thought.

The silence in the room immediately vanished as they all started chatting excitedly about their two friends. A few minutes later, however, the door burst open to reveal a seemingly furious Kurt.

"Jeff Sterling! I told you not to interfere with my love life!" He scolded his friend.

_'Oh, damn... maybe not.'_

"I don't think I could ever thank you enough for ignoring me and going against my wishes." Kurt pulled him into a hug.

"So... does this mean that you guys are together now?" Jeff questioned smugly.

"Yes, we are." Blaine piped up. "I was actually going to ask him tonight before you brought forth your plan, Jeff."

_'Wait... what?! I put my neck on the line for nothing?!'_

"Does this mean that you guys are bonded now?" Thad asked.

Kurt nodded and blushed. He had never felt more happiness in his entire life, and he still felt a part of the energy from the initial bond in himself. He finally understood why so many people bonded right after their soulmates found them. The lasting feeling in his heart was like nothing he had ever felt, like he'd never feel sadness or agony again.

"Anyways, I think I'm going to go call my dad, guys. He wasn't very happy when I told him that we still hadn't bonded by Thanksgiving, so maybe now he'll get off my back."

The Warblers all said goodnight to the couple, and they left to return to their shared dorm. As soon as the door was closed, Kurt took his phone from his pocket and dialed Burt's number.

_"Hello?" _Kurt put his phone on speaker so Blaine could here.

"Hey, dad! I have great news." Kurt beamed.

_"You do? What news is that?" _Burt questioned.

"I bonded with Blaine tonight."

A large amount of commotion could be heard from Burt's side, which included him screaming at Carole and Finn and telling them the news.

"Dad? Dad! Calm down!" Kurt scolded his dad. "Your heart."

_"Screw my heart, Kurt! Blaine, I know you can hear me. I'm expecting to see you in two weeks at Christmas, kid." _Burt chirped.

"Yes, sir." Blaine responded.

_"I gotta go, boys. Carole's trying to get me to sit down and calm myself." _

"Okay, dad. I love you." Kurt said happily.

"I love you, too, Kurt."

With that, Kurt ended the call. Before saying anything else, he quickly texted Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes the news.

"Oh! Blaine, are you okay? Is going to my house for Christmas going to a problem?" He looked at his boyfriend, who had tears shining in his eyes.

"No. It's absolutely perfect. Usually, my mom and dad send my presents to Dalton and Cooper comes here to hang out with me. I'm pretty sure my brother would love to meet you, though."

"Oh, Blaine. Why don't you spend that time with your parents?"

"I only come home for summer break. My dad thinks I'm a disgrace to the Anderson name, so he refuses to spend time with me."

"Well, you'll always be welcome at my home." Kurt leaned in and kissed him chastely.

"I can't wait for you to meet Cooper!"

* * *

**Endnote: Yay! Klaine is finally together! Next up: Christmas! If there's anything you want to see, like a present or something, let me know. Also, if you want Blaine's POV from all of this, please let me know. **

**Chapter 11 will probably be up late, guys! Band Camp starts on Monday and it lasts for two weeks (no weekends, of course, which will probably be when I write) and it lasts for a majority of the day each day. School also starts back up for me on the 26th, so I'll be super busy. XD This chapter was really sappy, right? **

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

**P.S. If you don't leave a comment, I won't know if you have any criticisms or things that you want to see. Sadly, I'm not Professor X.**


	12. I'm a troll, I know! Not a chapter

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I just started writing Chapter 11. I'm really sorry for the wait, and I plan on making it longer than usual. I actually decided to quit marching band for a few personal reasons, so I should be back on track soon. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. I have way more followers than I ever dreamed of having, and I'm still amazed at how so many of you enjoy reading it. **

**Anyways, I would really like feedback on what you want to see in the chapter. As you know, it's going to be Christmastime, so let me know what you want everyone to get for Christmas. **

**By the by, if you plan on reviewing the next chapter, PM your ideas. I usually remove these author's notes, as they make me forget what chapter I'm on. **

**Thanks! :D **


End file.
